


Making Peace

by HolyHellWayHaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha Nicole Haught, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassin Waverly, Black Badge Division (Wynonna Earp), Daddy Nicole Haught, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nicole Haught Has a Penis, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Werewolf Nicole Haught, WynHaught brotp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyHellWayHaught/pseuds/HolyHellWayHaught
Summary: Waverly Earp is an assassin for the Black Badge Deviant Assassination Division, although she prefers the term Monster Hunter. She has always been incredible at her job, never failed a hit. Until she is given a case, to kill Nicole Haught.
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri & Xavier Dolls & Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp & Doc Holliday, Jeremy Chetri/Robin, Rosita Bustillos/Doc Holliday, Waverly Earp & Doc Holliday, Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Xavier Dolls/Wynonna Earp
Comments: 137
Kudos: 645





	1. GIRLS ARE LIKE GUNS.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a little bit and PLEASE let me know how you feel, good or bad.

If you had asked Waverly Earp five years ago where she would be today she probably would have said, married to some small town hick with a kid on the way. She never thought she would be an agent, and trained assassin in the Black Badge Division. Assassin wasn’t exactly the right word, Monster Hunter fits better. She definitely never expected to be sitting across from the man she is now.

He is almost sickly thin and pale white, He does nothing but talk about himself. Waverly has learned that most Vampires are in fact very self-righteous. She lets him drone on as she goes over her notes in her head, nodding along to his rambling when right. His name is Cedric Mclane, he is a vampire, about 793 years old. He is very rich, and an art collector. In his almost 800 years he has killed thousands of people, and he never changed his strategy. Find a pretty girl in a dive bar, offer to take her to dinner, take her to the most expensive place around, charm her and when they go back to his penthouse he kills them. He really is too easy, all Waverly had to do was put on a tight black dress and stand around in one of his favorite bars. Men like him were practically begging to be killed in Waverly's opinion.

Although he is a bloodthirsty monster who murders for sport, he has good taste, the restaurant he brought them to is very nice. It's one she has always wanted to go to, but even with her Black Badge salary she can't afford this place. One of the benefits of this job is partaking in the lavish lifestyles of these monsters, even just for a night. Most of them over their many years of abusing their birth given power have become extremely wealthy. She realizes then that Cedric is staring at her from across the table expectantly. He had just asked her to go back to his place for dessert with a sly smile. God all men think they are so smooth, monster or not, and she doesn't have a single doubt in her mind that Cedric thinks he is the smoothest of them all.

“Anything to keep this night going.” She whispers sweetly while lightly touching his hand. He immediately calls for the check, she almost rolls her eyes at how anxious he is to get out of here. If only he knew he was on his way to his death. They walk out to the valet desk where the valet pulls up his beautiful cherry red 1969 Mustang, Waverly almost starts drooling at the sight of it, she has always been a sucker for fast cars. He opens the door for her and she gets in while throwing him a flirty smile. They drive through the city to his penthouse, and she can practically feel the confidence oozing from him. They are all the same, seeing her as prey and not a predator. They all learn she is one to be feared one way or another.

It had taken Waverly a long time to get to where she is now. As if the misogynistic Black Badge administration wasn’t bad enough she also had to deal with her overprotective family, Wynonna, Dolls, Doc, Jeremy, and Rosita. They are all (Excluding Jeremy) trained Assassins. It took forever to convince them to let her go through with the training, she is the baby of the family after all. They really are a real family, and they all consider each other family regardless of blood. They all somehow had ended up at the same foster home together as children, and after realizing the shitty hand life had dealt them they started working together to con and pickpocket. They were caught as they got into their teen years, when they got a bit more risky with their cons. They had accidentally robbed a Demon mob boss that Black Badge had been after for months and they were recruited on the spot. They were trained to run, as well as be the sole members of the Black Badge Deviant Assassination Division. It really is a sweet gig, on top of the decent pay they all get, Black badge provides them with a facility that only they had access to that included housing, and any type of technology you could ever need. It is home. The job is dangerous, but they have each other and that’s all that matters.

Waverly and Cedric pull up to a rather expensive looking building and he once again opens her door for her, before leading her to his own private elevator, he tries to kiss her in the elevator, she assures him that he probably wants to wait till the bedroom with a wink, he is easily deflected. Before long they are in his penthouse suite. It is a beautiful home. It's filled with floor to ceiling windows, and art that must cost more than her entire life. She plays the part of the ditzy girl in awe of wealth, she practically sees his ego inflate when she asks him meaningless questions about his belongings.

“Excuse me but where is your restroom? I want to freshen up a bit.” She says with a wink. He chuckles and points her down the hallway before telling her that he will be waiting in the bedroom. She turns towards the bathroom before rolling her eyes, when she got this file she expected an easy hit but he was making it easier and easier, she almost wished he would make it a little tougher, a little more fun.

“Angel dust report”, she hears Wynonna in her earpiece and she chuckles. Wynonna hated the surveillance aspect of the job, Dolls had compromised by allowing Wynonna to use code names to keep her entertained. Dolls really was a softy for Wynonna.

“Checking in Bacon Donut, Subject is a literal douche, over.” She can practically hear Wynonna’s laughter from the van right outside the building. She can also feel Dolls cool glare at Wynonna's "lack of professionalism", he is definitely not having as much fun as Wynonna on surveillance today.

“Stake him and bake him baby girl Doc has food on the grill back home.” Waverly almost belly laughs at that, before covering her mouth. Her sister's constant ability to make a joke in any situation never fails to amaze her.

“Copy, down in five, no return transportation required.” She says before muting her earpiece, there is no way she's leaving without that Mustang, and she knows how Dolls feels about stealing property from hits. She lifts her dress to reveal a small custom pistol, silver with special stake like ammunition specifically for vampires. It's one of her favorite weapons, and she has so many weapons. She turns off the safety, and places it back in her holster and fixes her dress. She then heads towards the bedroom, slowly opening the door. She looks in to see Cedric laying naked on the bed, displaying himself as if he is the most beautiful piece of art. It takes everything in her not to exclaim in disgust at the thin man's body. She has known for a long time that she isn’t interested in men, but every time she finds herself in this situation it's another nail in the coffin. She slowly saunters up to the bed, seeing his eyes glued to her breasts. She begins to pull her skirt up as she leans down on top of him, whispering in his ear.

“Make your peace.” Before promptly shooting him in the center of his chest. He dies with a look of surprise on his face. She slowly maneuvers through the house admiring the beautiful artwork without his looming presence. She locates his security hub, deletes all footage before finding a lighter and a phone. She begins lighting everything on fire, starting with the stone cold vampire before grabbing his car keys, and calling the fire department on her way out. She practically skips down to the parking garage before jumping into the mustang. She laughs excitedly as she turns the keys, the sounds of approaching sirens in the distance. She speeds out of the parking area past the van she knows Wynonna and Dolls sit in, honking at them. She sees them turn to follow her in her rear view mirror and she speeds off towards the base they all lovingly call the homestead.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hell of a car baby girl, Dolls might shit his pants though. Also, Make your peace is totally my line!” She says with a donut in her mouth as she walks into the base flopping down on the couch next to Waverly, and throwing her arm around her.

“He will get over himself, I already trashed the plates and had Jeremy remove the info from the DMV database.” Just then Doc and Rosita come around the corner, Rosita points to Waverly.

“You! Clean yourself up we are having dinner in thirty, and I don’t want you smelling like a sleazy vampire!” Waverly gives her a mock salute before heading up the stairs. The base is a total of ten stories, eleven if you count the basement. It's hidden in the middle of the large bustling city, to an outsider it appears like an ordinary office building. The first floor is the common area, with a kitchen, dining room, living area, and gym. They each have their own floors as living quarters, practically little penthouses, then they have a floor for the labs, a floor for tech, a floor for weapons, and the basement holds their vehicles. It is home, the first real home any of them have ever had. They all also had homes outside of the base that they rarely visited, they were mostly just emergency safe houses, or in Waverly's case it is where she brings the women she can't bring to the homestead, which is all of them.

She walks into her home on the second floor and admires her decorating. Various natural colors and plants. It's her safe space. All of them were raised in the system bouncing foster home to foster home and had never had a space to call their own until Black Badge provided them with the base. Although none of them ever said anything, they all loved that they each had a space all to themselves. Waverly hops in the shower before putting on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. She could smell whatever Doc and Rosita had made downstairs. They were the oldest of the group and they usually worked together on site, usually in weapons and only went into the field when necessary. They all had their places in the division, Dolls handled leadership responsibilities, Wynonna and Waverly were most commonly in the field, and Jeremy of course was as Wynonna so lovingly puts it, “The resident nerd.” To any outsiders Waverly’s family would seem strange and mismatched, but to her they were perfect.

She hops downstairs to find the table filled with steak, potatoes, salad, and a special plate just for Waverly containing grilled vegetables. Doc always made sure she had something to eat. Everyone is already at the table, laughing. She smiles as she sits down. Wynonna looks over at her with a smile.

“So sis, any girls on the radar lately?” Wynonna asks her this every single day, and she always just laughs and shakes her head. They all have their conquests. Wynonna sleeps with Dolls, but they don't want labels. Doc and Rosita are like an old married couple, Jeremy always talks about a boy named Robin from Black Badge Headquarters, and Waverly keeps her brief flings to herself. Nobody could ever understand her career, her family, or her home. Everybody else had someone who was already involved in the madness that is the world of the supernatural.

“No Wynonna.” Waverly mutters as she fills her plate with grilled squash. She loves that Wynonna is supportive of her, she always has been, but the girls that come in and out of Waverly’s bed are none of her sister's business.

“I bet baby girl here falls in love with a hit. The ultimate rule follower breaking the number one rule.” Wynonna says with a laugh. Waverly scoffs at her, her eyes going wide.

“I break rules!” Waverly retorts. Wynonna cocks her eyebrow in a way that feels like a challenge, and everyone else leans forward to hear what rules little Waverly has supposedly broken. For Christ sake she is the sweetest person any of them know, outside of the assassin stuff of course. “One time, a vending machine gave me two packs of Oreos instead of one and I didn’t even tell anyone! That's practically theft!” She proclaims after a second of consideration. Everyone bursts into laughter, and she soon joins. She knows they aren’t laughing at her, and she also knows that she definitely isn’t a rule breaker. They all eat, conversation flowing easily. After they are all done, Dolls calls Waverly over to his office, holding a USB in his hand.

“Your next hit.” He says simply, placing the USB in her hand. She usually has some time in between hits but I guess this is an urgent one. “It’s a tough one, you’re going to need to do a lot of research.” That's when it hit Waverly.

“So that’s why it’s not Wynonna’s case.” She said with a laugh and Dolls only nods.

“Take the night to yourself, go off base do whatever it is you do. The hit needs to be completed by the end of the week.” He orders. Waverly nods and walks off to find Wynonna. She finds her on the couch with Rosita, both of them holding glasses of whiskey in their hands. Wynonna looks up at Waverly.

“I’ve got a case, I am heading to my safe house for the night to start research, I’ll be back tomorrow.” Wynonna looks almost offended that Waverly got the case and she didn’t then Dolls sits down.

“It’s a research heavy case Earp, you don’t want it. Plus I have another case for us.” Wynonna winks at Waverly suggestively when he says that.

“A real case Earp. A revenants case.” He deadpans, his eyes not leaving his tablet. Waverly looks at Dolls in surprise, the revenants are a group of Demons who practically run the city. They are Black Badge’s number one target but their division hasn’t been given authorization to engage, until now apparently. Wynonna looks at Waverly all smug, as if saying “I got a revenants case and you didn't.” Waverly rolls her eyes before grabbing her jacket and handgun, securely storing the case file USB in her pocket.

“Goodnight y'all!” She yells as she heads down to the basement and her shiny new Mustang.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waverly never knows how to explain her job to outsiders. So when the beautiful woman in her bed asks her, she just says she is a private investigator. That seems to satisfy her. Waverly doesn’t remember the woman's name. She is attractive that's for sure. A professional rugby player apparently, and she has the abs to show for it. Blonde hair cropped short, freckles and an amazing smile. Waverly almost wishes she could fall for her, but when she looks at her the only butterflies she feels aren’t in her heart or her stomach. Not that Waverly Earp knows what love feels like, or even what it would be like to feel attraction beyond lust.

The woman stands up from the bed walking over to Waverly’s desk, she picks up a piece of paper and a pen writing a note, and leaving it on the desk. Waverly admires the woman’s body, god she is gay. She will never get tired of women. The woman walks over to her kissing her cheek.

“Call me if you want to do this again Waverly.” She whispers before grabbing her clothes and walking out the door. Waverly just gives her a sweet smile and walks over to the desk after she has left to see the note.

_Call me anytime beautiful :) (987) 675-7265 -Hannah_

She won't call her, but it's nice to feel wanted. Her little excursion was fun but Waverly Earp is a planner so she puts on some clothes and decides to start looking into her new hit. She plugs the USB into her laptop and waits for the files to load, before she can she sees a text from Wynonna.

_Wynonna (01:32 AM) : Security system at your place picked up an “unknown entity” glad to see you are getting some lady action baby girl ;)_

_Waverly (01:33 AM) : Mind your own Nonna, and goodnight <3 _

She sends the text with a laugh before looking over to the file. The first thing she always does is read the introductory paragraph that is in every case file.

**BLACK BADGE DEVIANT ASSASINATION DIVISION**

**AGENT WAVERLY**

**EARP TARGET: NICOLE HAUGHT**

**TARGET ORIGIN: LYCANTHROPE (WEREWOLF, ALPHA DISTINCTION)**

**NICOLE HAUGHT, DESCENDANT OF THE HAUGHT LINEAGE, LEADER OF THE CRIMSON PACK. APPROACH WITH GREAT CAUTION. SEE FOLLOWING PAGES FOR PHOTOS, AND AN ESTIMATED DAILY SCHEDULE OF THE TARGET. NO KNOWN CURRENT RELATIONSHIPS, PAST RELATIONSHIP WITH THE NOW DECEASED SHAE PRESSMAN. EXTENSIVE CONNECTIONS. REPORT TO SUPERIORS UPON COMPLETION.**

As Waverly reads everything seems fairly ordinary. She has never heard of the “Alpha distinction” aspect so she decides that is a good place to start. She opens up the Black Badge database and searches “Werewolf Alpha distinction”. Immediately a case study pops up. It is incredibly short.

_Lycanthrope (AKA the Common Werewolf) is a very common creature in the supernatural world. The pack creatures are often controlled by one superior. Every few generations, a Lycanthrope is born with the distinction of ALPHA. Differences between an ordinary Werewolf, and one with an ALPHA distinction are as follows;_

_1.) Stronger than the Average Werewolf_

_2.) Ability to shift at will, and not based on moon cycles_

_3.) More human tendencies while”shifted”_

_Female ALPHAS are extremely rare, and more powerful than their male counterparts. Female ALPHAS can also reproduce with females like any common Lycanthrope male can, and have male genitalia, yet have entirely female DNA._

It seems to Waverly that this won't be an easy case. She flips through the remaining pages of her folder on Nicole Haught. Most of the pages are focused on werewolves and their abilities, as well as how to kill them. Then she reaches the last page. A picture of Nicole Haught sits dead center and Waverly feels her stomach drop.The woman in the photo is incredibly beautiful. She has striking red hair and hazel eyes. She is tall, and muscular. She wears a three piece black suit with a topcoat and she smiles brightly. It is at this moment Waverly remembers Wynonna’s earlier comment about falling in love with a target. Nicole Haught is the most beautiful woman she has ever seen, and she has to kill her.


	2. YOU BETTER RUN WHEN THEY'RE SMOKIN'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly begins surveillance on Nicole, and things are not as they seem...

Waverly Earp is one of the best Assassins in the entire Black Badge Division, she isn’t going to let some pretty girl take that away from her, regardless of the fact that Nicole Haught is without a doubt the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. After a long night of research and definitely not staring at pictures of her very attractive target online Waverly returns to the homestead early the next morning to get her surveillance equipment, luckily she doesn’t run into Wynonna. She hates keeping anything from Wynonna, it makes her feel so guilty.

As she gathers her supplies and changes into an ordinary uniform of a black T-shirt and combat pants, she repeats the same mantra in her head over and over. “Just because she’s attractive doesn’t mean she’s not a piece of shit.” After all, Black Badge doesn’t put hits out on people unless they are bad people. After doing a quick check to make sure she has everything she could ever need she heads down to the basement, deciding to take a black SUV and not the preferred newly acquired Mustang, she is aiming to go unnoticed after all.

Waverly is strangely nervous as she drives. She tells herself it’s because it is supposed to be a difficult case, but she knows that's not true. Even with her extensive research last night she surprisingly couldn’t find a lot of information. Nicole runs a company by the name of Redwood Forest protection. All of the Black Badge sources claim it to be a front for their gang affiliations and money laundering, but from what Waverly found it seemed to be a legitimate forest preservation company, they had even just closed a deal with a major logging company to integrate a replanting agreement. Waverly also learned that the company has been passed down through the Haught lineage and Nicole herself had only been in charge for just over a year now after the passing of her father, James Haught.

After a short drive from the homestead Waverly now sits waiting outside Nicole’s sleek black apartment building, and perfectly on time at 6:45AM Nicole Haught walks out the front door just like her file said she would. She wore a charcoal gray two piece suit, her auburn hair wavy and loose around her face, holding a black briefcase. She chats adamantly with the doorman as the valet pulls up her car, a matte black BMW M4. She thanks the valet driver before grabbing the keys and driving past Waverly. Waverly keeps a good distance as she approaches her first stop, a coffee shop just down the street. She waves at one of the baristas and pays for a coffee before finding a small table towards the back of the shop where she works on her laptop. She sits quietly for an hour before a man approaches. 

He is incredibly tall and muscular, his hair is sleek back. His entire right arm is covered in tattoos. Waverly quickly takes a few photos of the man. The two of them seem to be on friendly terms and she motions for him to sit with her. He sits down next to Nicole and they talk seriously for a moment before he pulls something from her pocket and slides it across the table to her. She nods curtly before placing what appears to be an envelope into her briefcase. Then the man shakes her hand, nods and gets up to leave the coffee shop. Shortly after Nicole follows, and if she continues to follow the schedule Black Badge provided Waverly then next she will be going into work.

Nicole however drives the opposite direction. She drives for a while until she is at the outer limits of the city, Waverly considers for a moment that maybe Nicole knows she is being followed and that it’s a trap. She pulls up to what appears to be an empty warehouse and Waverly starts to think that it is definitely a trap and based on the lack of cars around Waverly decides against better judgement to abandon the car. She quickly grabs her handgun and earpiece before exiting the car. After Nicole enters the warehouse Waverly manages to find a fire escape on the building next to the warehouse that she can use as a vantage point.

When she finally makes it up to the fire escape she can see inside better than she anticipated. Inside, through a window she sees Nicole talking to a woman. She is shorter than Nicole with blonde hair and the same tattoos as the man from earlier. The woman gestures to a door behind them, Nicole almost seems to tense up before entering. Waverly swiftly jumps to an adjacent balcony then the roof of the warehouse itself. She silently moves across the roof thanking her past self for the thousandth time that she was in cheerleading and had the mobility she did. After moving around the roof for a moment she manages to find a vent above what she assumes is the room Nicole and the woman entered. 

She isn’t really sure what to expect, maybe a drug manufacturing facility, but what she doesn’t expect is a refugee camp. The building is full of men, women, and children laying on sleeping bags littered across the floor. They seem very well taken care of. As Nicole walks around the building she greets a lot of the people, and they all smile and talk with her, they shake her hand and some even hug her.

With any other hit this would be the perfect time for Waverly to make her kill and get out. Nicole was distracted and unaware of her presence, but the way that Nicole spoke to these people, the way that they smile at her...Waverly hesitates her mind running a million miles an hour. She quickly retreats back to her car and waits for Nicole to exit the warehouse. What the hell is she doing? Why had Black Badge put a hit on her? She only allows her mind to reel for a moment before she decides to call the only person who can answer her questions. Jeremy picks up his phone after only one ring. 

“What’s up Waves?! Wynonna was telling us about the girl you had over last night and she..” Waverly cuts him off impatiently, she loved talking to Jeremy, and she loved how he always seemed to have an endless amount of things to say but now is not the time.

“Jer, no offense but not now. I need you to look into a file for me, a hit, Nicole Haught. H-A-U-G-H-T” she says quickly, knowing Nicole could be on the move at any moment, she hears the clacking of a keyboard on Jeremy’s side of the phone.

“Alright, what do you need to know?” He says seriously after a moment. Waverly has always respected his ability to switch between joking and seriousness in a moments notice.

“Why did Black Badge put a hit on her?” She asks quickly, her eyes once again darting to the front doors of the warehouse. She hears the keys over the phone again before Jeremy speaks.

“Doesn’t say a lot, just that she is the leader of the Crimson pack, and the pack has a history of Revenant association. Why are you asking? You’ve never cared about the background on a hit before.” He asks in a way that is almost cautious, and he’s not wrong. Waverly had always just assumed that their targets were targets for a reason, but something in her heart is telling her that Nicole Haught is a good person.

“It’s nothing, just curious is all. Thanks Jer.” She says hanging up before he gets the chance to ask any more questions. Right after she hangs up she sees Nicole walk out of the building and to her car. Waverly keeps her distance considering what all of this could mean. Who were those people in the warehouse? She gets lost in her head and before long she is outside the Redwood building. She unlocks her phone to text Jeremy, she figures the answers to her questions are somewhere in the building in front of her

_ Waverly (8:31AM): Can you get me into the Redwood forest Protection building? _

Before he even gets the chance to respond Waverly’s phone gets a call from an unknown number. She picks up the phone hesitantly.

“Miss. Earp?” A woman says on the other line.

“This is her?” she questions. Nobody is supposed to have this phone number.

“Miss. Haught wishes to have a meeting with you as soon as possible, when can you be at the Redwood Preservation building?” the woman asks, Waverly almost laughs at the strangeness of the situation, why did Nicole want to see her? How did she know who she was? How did she even get her phone number? She supposes that she should probably be scared, an extremely powerful woman that she is supposed to kill knows who she is, but once again against her better judgement she decides to look further into Nicole Haught.

“I’m actually in the neighborhood I can be there in thirty minutes.” Waverly says cheerily. Trying not to let her confusion show in her voice.

“Perfect, we will see you at nine AM.” The woman says before hanging up. Waverly quickly texts Jeremy to tell him that she didn't need his help after all and she hops into the back of the SUV to change outfits, she isn’t going into this meeting unprepared.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She saunters up to the building in a navy blue pantsuit, her gun holstered inside her jacket with no idea what to expect. When she walks into the Redwood building, she is stunned. It is practically a mini rainforest. Floor to ceiling windows surround the lobby and the entire room is filled with plants of all shapes and sizes. She walks up to the front desk where a woman types furiously on a keyboard, not even acknowledging Waverly.

“I’m here to see Miss. Haught.” She says firmly. She considers for a second telling someone on her team what is going on if this is all a trap, but to be honest she really doesn't want a lecture from Dolls about proper protocol.

“Alright then, first elevator on the right to the top floor, she is expecting you.” Waverly only nods before walking to the elevator. The ride up goes excruciatingly slow, while on her way up she checks her handgun, and loads it quickly with silver bullets before holstering it back in her shoulder holster. 

The elevator reaches the top floor and opens up to reveal an office much like the lobby downstairs, it is mostly dark red wood and it is filled with plants of varying shades of green. The office has floor to ceiling windows, and a large black desk in the center of the room, and behind the desk with her back to Waverly is Nicole Haught, if the striking red hair is anything to go by.

“You can come in Miss. Earp.” She says in a voice that's smooth and reserved. Waverly steps forward slowly and the elevator closes behind her. Nicole turns around and Waverly is once again stunned by Nicole Haught's beauty. The pictures didn’t do her justice. She stands behind the desk, her hands relaxed in her pockets. She wears dark gray dress pants and a black button up, the top unbuttoned, and her sleeves rolled. She sees small bits of tattoos peeking out from under her rolled shirt. Her hair is falling in gentle waves around her face and she is smiling softly.

Waverly immediately raises her gun, pointing it at Nicole’s chest, ignoring the effect seeing the girl in person has on her. Nicole doesn’t even flinch. She slowly sits down motioning for Waverly to do the same. Waverly looks at her confused. She slowly makes her way to the chair in front of Nicole, sitting down keeping the gun aimed directly at her the entire time.

“I know you think I’m a monster just hear me out please?” Nicole pleads calmly, seemingly unaffected by the gun pointed at her chest. 

At her tone Waverly hesitates, lowering her gun, nodding for her to continue. Waverly has a lot of questions and she had a feeling that the only person who can give her the correct answers is Nicole. She would kill her after she had the answers she needed. Nicole takes a deep breath before speaking.

“My father ran the Crimson pack before me, he made connections with the Revenants. They used the pack as their own personal hitmen and they paid well. They were ruthless, and my dad was well.. Greedy. When my father passed I took over and kept our relationship with the Revenants. They believe in supernatural superiority, they kill people they see as weak links.” She says softly. Waverly notices Nicole's clenched fists. She’s angry, frustration is clear on her face. 

“I couldn’t continue what my father expected me to. My pack follows my orders whole heartedly, the second I took over I ordered them to spare The Revenants ordered hits. I ordered them to help them escape. The company makes more than enough money for us to transport these people to safety, to start a new life away from Bobo and the Revenants. I know you have no reason to trust me but I can’t just leave these people to be hunted. I’ll do anything you need me to Waverly.” She says earnestly

Waverly stares at her, and she can’t help but feel like Nicole is being completely honest. She trusts her more than she probably should. She could be outright lying to her. Nicole looks at her expectantly, her eyes are practically begging.

“I have questions.” Waverly says simply.

“Of course, anything.” The redhead insists.

“Number one, who is Bobo?”

“He is the Revenant leader, has been for as long as I can remember.” Waverly only nods at that.

“How do you know who I am?” Waverly asks a little coldly.

“That answer is a bit more complicated. I have a member of my pack in Black Badge, he always keeps an ear to the ground. Notified me when there was a hit out on me and I had someone trail you. I knew I needed to find a way to contact you, I just needed you to hear me out” She insists. Waverly scoffs, there is no way she hadn’t noticed someone trailing her. Before she can ask another question the elevator opens behind her. Her instincts immediately jump to action and she quickly turns pointing her gun at the new threat. The woman doesn’t even look up from her phone in her hand.

“Nicky dude we really need a vacation.” Says the woman. After a moment of staring at the woman Waverly gasps.

“You!” Waverly exclaims, she looks up from her phone holding up her arms in surrender. It’s Hannah, the woman from the night before, now wearing a black suit instead of a rugby jersey and jeans, her hair is combed back and not an organized mess like the night before.

“Hi Waverly.” She says a bit sheepishly. Of course this was the woman who tailed Waverly, she has always been a sucker for pretty girls. She turns to glare at Nicole.

“Waverly, this is my sister Hannah and she was just leaving.” Nicole cautions. Hannah waves Nicole off and walks down the hallway. Nicole looks at her apologetically.

“I can’t just let you go.” Waverly says after a moment. “What do you suppose we do?” She says frustrated, how had she been so unobservant.

“So you’ll help?” Nicole exclaims hopefully. Waverly only nods, how had this case become such a mess?

“You better have a plan Haught.” Waverly deadpans. Nicole smiles and nods before standing and beginning to pace back and forth behind her desk.

“You’ll kill me! Well you will report that you killed me to Black Badge, word will travel to Bobo quickly, and Hannah will take over my spot here while I am away. I can hide wherever I need to, and Bobo will be none the wiser, then I help you take down the Revenants. Once and for all. I know a lot more than Black Badge trust me, I can help.” Nicole looks at her hopefully, she almost looks like a little puppy.

“Fine, but I am in charge and we need to find a way to get you to my safe house without anyone noticing.” Nicole gives her an almost devilish smile that tells her that it won’t be a problem.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apparently there are a lot of underground tunnels stemming from the redwood building. The walls of the tunnels are covered in moss as they walk down the dark hallway, and it’s dead silent other than their echoing footsteps. Waverly can’t help but glance over at Nicole as they walk. She has her hair pulled up now, a bag slung across her shoulder. When Waverly had asked what was inside Nicole told her she always had an emergency bag packed. Waverly searched it for weapons, upon finding none she had asked Nicole why she didn’t carry any weapons. Nicole had simply replied that she didn’t need to carry a weapon when she was a weapon. Waverly almost shivered at the thought.

“Why did you decide to help those people, why not just keep doing what your father did?” She asks Nicole as they walk. Nicole's eyebrows knit together as she thinks for a moment.

“My dad always told me werewolves were made to be hunters, that we were made to lead and kill. I never believed him. I always thought we were made to protect. I couldn’t just let these people be tormented.” She mutters with a shrug as if what she just said wasn’t incredibly noble. Waverly just nods.

“Was part of Hannah tailing me sleeping with me?” Waverly asks curiously. Nicole’s head snaps over to her at that. “That’s a no then?” she with a laugh. Nicole laughs a bit.

“Hannah is….something else.” Nicole says with a breathless laugh before continuing. “My dad never once considered her to take over when he passed, he honestly wanted my older brother to take over but when I got older and it became clear that I was….different, he didn’t have another choice.” 

“You mean that you’re an Alpha?” Waverly asks. Nicole shrugs.

“Everyone told me it was a blessing, but I never wanted to lead. But anyways no Hannah wasn’t supposed to sleep with you, but she can never resist a beautiful woman.” Nicole states simply. Waverly feels her stomach flutter, did Nicole think she was beautiful? Before she has a chance to say anything they arrive at a metal door, inside is a makeshift garage and a tunnel supposedly to the surface. 

“You’re driving so you pick.” Nicole says with a smile, motioning to the cars around her. Waverly of course picks the most expensive one.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicole walks around Waverly’s safe house with her hands in her pockets, examining everything around her. Waverly notices the way she gently touches small items and pauses to look at them more closely. Waverly had never met a werewolf as calm and gentle as Nicole, and she had been around a few.

“Okay so, the guest room is down the hall to the right, there’s a cell phone with my number in it on the counter, there should be enough food and supplies for a while. The interior security system is deactivated but the exterior is functioning so just don’t leave.” Nicole nods with a small smile.

“Thank you Waverly. It means a lot.” She says softly. Waverly nods before leaving Nicole in her home, alone. What the fuck has she gotten herself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do y'all think, and please be honest. Also you can find me on Tumblr (@holyhellwayhaught) and Instagram (@crazychickwithagun)


	3. THICKER THAN WATER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Wynonna are assigned a case that will show them the darker parts of Nicole Haught.

Nicole Haught is beautiful, even laying on the ground covered in fake blood. Waverly looks at her through the camera lens, she is stunning. She lies on the floor of the small forest behind Waverly’s safehouse in a white button up, black vest her sleeves rolled just past her elbows. Her shirt buttons are unbuttoned all the way down to the fake bullet hole in the center of her chest. Nicole smiles up at her. Waverly's heart speeds up at the sight of it.

“Enjoying the view Earp?” Nicole teases. Waverly only rolls her eyes before taking the last few photos. She can at least pretend she wasn’t just ogling her. It is all harmless flirting anyways.

“Get cleaned up Nicole, I have to take these pictures to Headquarters and tell everyone you're dead.” Waverly jokes with a wink. Regardless of the joking tone she feels her chest tighten at the thought of lying to her superiors and a government agency. It has been two days since Waverly left Nicole at her safe house, she can’t waste any more time. She has standards to uphold. 

She had walked inside her home this morning to see a very shirtless Nicole. She was doing push ups on Waverly’s floor in only boxers and a sports bra. Waverly had been stunned. Nicole Haught had an amazing body. It didn't come as a surprise that Nicole is as fit as she is but it was still a surprise none the less. Nicole has quite a few tattoos, Intricate swirls down her right arm, as well as the phases of the moon down her spine. Waverly definitely didn’t spend any time looking at them, nor did she watch the way Nicole’s biceps rippled with every push up. Nope definitely not. 

Nicole walks inside unbuttoning her shirt as she does and Waverly sighs. It’s almost as if Nicole knows what she is doing to Waverly and is being provacative just to get on her nerves. Right before Nicole walks through the door she turns to look at Waverly, her button up hanging open and loose, fake blood trickling down her chest, a devilish smile on her lips.

“Doing okay there Earp?” She asks with a knowing smile. Waverly promptly flips her off and Nicole turns with a laugh, a laugh that she pretends doesn’t make her heart speed up. She shakes her head before walking over to her mustang. Just a little longer until things are back to normal she tells herself. The drive to headquarters doesn’t take long but she finds herself thinking of Nicole the entire drive. She pulls up to headquarters and takes a deep breath.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The meeting with Director Lucado went off without a hitch. However, the second she steps into the homestead she gets pulled to the elevator. Wynonna stands staring at her, arms crossed and brow furrowed as the elevator slowly moves up. Waverly attempts to speak only to be hushed by Wynonna who then points to a microphone in the corner of the small elevator. 

With a small ding they arrive on Wynonna’s floor of the base. It looks exactly as expected, scattered clothes, whiskey bottles and weapons, but most importantly there isn’t any black badge surveillance on her floor. Wynonna had ripped every camera and microphone from the room the second she moved in, she has always been very particular about her privacy, and Waverly really didn't want to know why.

“Wave’s we need to talk like now.” She says with a serious tone that is very not Wynonna. Waverly motions for her to continue, already anxious at what could possibly have her sister so serious. Sureley she hasn't figured out that Waverly reported a false kill.

“Look so me and Dolls have been looking into that Revenant case and its all super fuckin fishy! Like there was a dude, Levi something. He was one of the revenant’s big dudes and he was killed for trying to leave, but then guess what I swear to my sweet ass that I saw him on the street! And I was like ninety percent sober! Then there is this hot chick, not like that, like women are hot but like her name is Haught how crazy is that! Anyways she is fuckin sketchy, always snooping around and meeting with all these Revenant gang members. I'm worried baby girl.” Wynonna finishes her mini rant with a deep breath. Without much consideration Waverly decides to tell her sister the truth, she trusts her whole heartedly. 

“So…. I was supposed to kill Nicole Haught, and I didn’t.” She says sheepishly. Wynonna’s eyes go wide.

“I was tailing her and I found a refugee camp she set up to save targets of the revenants. She is a good person. She is alive… I imagine she saved Levi. She's kinda at my safehouse right now..” Waverly says the last part quietly to avoic teasing from her sister. Wynonna looks at her with a completely stoic expression, before bursting into laughter.

“Holy shit balls! Wave’s you have the hots for her!” She laughs as she throws herself back onto the bed. Waverly stands, arms on her hips trying to ignore her cackling sister.

“I don’t have ‘the hots’ for her Nonna.” She says with mock air quotes, the rapid pace of her heartbeat says otherwise. Before Wynonna can devise a comeback there is a knock on the door. Dolls walks in eyeing the girls suspiciously. 

“Sorry to interrupt whatever this is but you both have an urgent case. Werewolves, revenant association.” He says in his usual rough voice before gently setting a USB on the edge of Wynonna’s unused desk.

“Well balls.” Waverly says as the door closes.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the Earp sisters pull up the driveway of Waverly’s safe house Waverly feels nervous, her sister of course picks up on it.

“Awe Wave don’t worry, Haughtpocket would be stupid not to be into you!” She teases, bumping her shoulder. Waverly wants to scream at her insinuations, because as she told her a thousand times on the drive over, she isn’t into Nicole.

They walk into the house to find it surprisingly quiet. Just as Waverly is about to call out for Nicole she comes bounding down the stairs in only a sports bra and a towel hanging low on her hips. She has a toothbrush hanging loosely from the left side of her mouth, her hair is wet, in tangles. Waverly finally gets to see Nicole’s tattoos up close. Black swirls, which upon further inspection seem to be waves of water cover her right arm down to just past her elbow. Waverly feels her heartbeat drop to a place that is decidedly not her heart. Before she can say something stupid Wynonna clears her throat.

“Howdy Haughtbody, I’m Wynonna and I’m sure you know little Waverly here. I’m sure she has told you all about me. My wit, my top shelf ass, all that.” she says smugly. Nicole cocks her head to the side, giving Wynonna a playful smirk.

“Ah yes Wynonna, and what do I owe the pleasure of the lovely Earp sister’s presence?” She asks calmly, seemingly unaffected by Wynonna’s usual bullshit. Wynonna elbows her sister with a quiet “I like this one” as Nicole makes her way down the stairs. Waverly stays deadly silent as she watches the redheaded woman make her way towards them. When she is directly in front of them, Waverly shakes herself out of her daze.

“A case. We think it involves members of your pack.” She smiles to herself at the fact that she made it through an entire sentence without drooling. Okay so maybe she was attracted to Nicole but it went nothing beyond that.

Nicole only gives her a quiet grunt before making her way back up the stairs. Wynonna turns to look at Waverly with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

“I get it now baby sis, that is one fine piece of ass, maybe I’ll start swinging that way.” She whispers with a wink. A moment later Nicole comes bounding down the stairs. Her hair is now combed and tied half up half down. She is wearing Black dress pants, and a black button up top buttons unbuttoned, and sleeves rolled in a true Nicole Haught fashion. She sits at the dining table next to the Earp sisters.

“So tell me about this case.” Her tone is cold and calculated, her eyes noticeably darker. Her demeanor is noticably more serious. Waverly turns her laptop so Nicole can read the case file. She has already read it over. Three male werewolves, all about twenty-five who have pulled random citizens off the streets and are torturing them. They so far had a body count of about twelve. They were known to be connected to the Revenants. Waverly watches Nicole's jaw tighten as she reads over the file. When she finishes she stands up with almost inhuman speed.

“I’m guessing that you both won’t let me handle this situation on my own?” She asks, her voice hard. The sisters both shake their heads, it feels impossible to speak with the rage rolling off of the werewolf. Nicole Growls before making her way back up the stairs. The growl seems to bounce around inside of Waverly's chest. When she comes back down she is wearing a black suit jacket. The all black ensamble really suits her Waverly thinks.

“Let’s go then, I know exactly where they will be.” She practically demands. Waverly gives her a silent nod, handing her the keys. Wynonna only mutters something like “Pissy werewolves.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waverly files “aggressive driver” on her very short, ever-growing list, of things she knows about Nicole Haught. She is silent the entire drive out of the city. Wynonna fiddles with her gun the entire way, Waverly finds herself looking to comfort Nicole. She looks to the backseat to find Wynonna with headphones in.

“Nicole are you alright?” She asks tentatively. Nicole takes a deep breath, rolling her shoulders.

“I knew their names before I even read it in the file. Champ, Benjamin, and Sean. They’ve always been shitty but I didn’t think they’d go as far as to disobey my direct orders. I ordered that no person would be killed without need for self defense. It’s one of the only orders I have ever made. I don’t like being all dictator-like.” Nicole finishes with an angry huff. Waverly places her hand on Nicole’s shoulder in comfort, Nicole flinches before relaxing into the touch.

“My father always told me I was too forgiving, and that's why I wouldn’t make a good leader. Like I said before he wanted my brother Cedric to take over, but he didn’t have another choice.” Nicole's head falls back to the headrest with a hollow thud.

“I’m sorry I don’t know where that came from.” Nicole mutters almost under her breath.

“It’s okay Nicole, I’m sorry you got put in this position.” Nicole looks over at her and gives her a small smile before pulling onto a dirt road straight out of a horror movie. The surrounding trees hang low, making the road look like a tunnel. The road gets rough and when they hit a small hole, Wynonna, who isn’t wearing a seatbelt, gets thrown. “Fuck!” She yells from the backseat, tearing out her headphones.

“And that Earp, is why we wear seatbelts. Gotta protect that top shelf ass of yours.” Nicole snickers. Wynonna only glares at her from the backseat. The drive doesn’t last much longer but the air is a lot less tense than before. Wynonna sings along horribly to some song in her headphones and Nicole and Waverly make small talk until they reach the end of the dirt road.

“Now what Haughtshot?” Wynonna asks. Waverly smiles as she sees Nicole roll her eyes at the nickname, its rare that people are able to keep up with Wynonna's constant teasing and snark, she's glad that Nicole seems to be handling it well.

“Now we walk. These guys may be absolute imbiceles but they were smart enough to be doing their illegal activities outside of my sphere of knowledge.” Nicole says as they all start walking into the forest. 

“And what pray tell is a ‘sphere of knowledge’” Wynonna mocks.

“If any pack member goes against my direct orders within a certain distance of me I can feel it.” Nicole explains. Waverly makes note to ask her what else she can do later.

“Oh I see, so you’re a super narc then?” Wynonna laughs. Waverly can’t help but chuckle at her sister. Wynonna continues to tease Nicole for the rest of the short hike. 

Before long they approach a cliff face. Hidden in the side of the cliff is a small cave. Waverly can hear a scream followed by roaring laughter from inside of the cave. She sees Nicole tense at the sound. Something seems to snap inside Nicole at the sound, and her entire aura switches.

“You both secure the two hostages. Two women. I’ll handle those pathetic creatures.” Waverly and Wynonna nod readying their weapons, not bothering to ask how Nicole knows how many hostages there are. Nicole places her hands in her pockets, rolling her shoulders and they begin walking to the cave. As they walk in the three men inside tense.

The cave is littered with alcohol bottles, and there are two young women hugging their knees on a mattress on the floor. There are blood spatters and large gash marks across the walls. The three men themselves look similar. Three young men, all pale with darker hair, they’re shirtless, wearing only dirty shorts. They surround the women on the mattress in a semicircle. They all have tattoos all across their bodies and their eyes are filled with fear. Nicole stands tall, her hands still in her pockets. To an onlooker she appears to be completely calm and relaxed, but standing there next to her you can almost feel the power radiating off of her.

“My father always saw the most in you three, I figure that is just because you are filth just like he was.” She spits at the men. They stand still as Nicole slowly saunters up to them. She leans down to the women and whispers to them that they will be safe with the two women behind her. The girls quickly jump up and run to the Earp sisters. The three men have yet to move, it’s as if they are held by invisible chains. Nicole turns to face the sisters.

“Could one of you please take these women outside? They don’t need to see this.” She asks, her voice smooth like steel. Wynonna and Waverly silently look at each other before Wynonna motions for the girls to follow her. Meanwhile, Nicole turns back to face the three men. Nicole sighs, rolling her neck.

“What do you have to say for yourselves?” Nicole inquires. Waverly recognizes the middle man, Champ, from his photos in the file. He steps forward.

“Doing what we were born to do, what the pack leader demands.” He spits with a snarl, puffing his chest. Nicole laughs a humorless laugh, taking off her jacket and setting it gently on a rock beside her. She slowly walks up to champ, then in a flash she has him by the throat a foot off the ground against the wall of the cave. She growls at him.

“I don’t know how many times I have to tell you this you absolute DEGENERATE! I am the pack leader. My father is dead. And you better listen very closely so that what I’m about to say sinks into that pathetic excuse for a brain inside your head.You leave my territory, permanently or I kill you here and now without an ounce of hesitation.” She snarls the last word at him, dropping him to the floor. She looks down at the crumpled man on the floor, and from behind her the other two men lunge. Waverly is about to pull her gun when both the men are thrown against the ceiling of the cave, and they fall face first onto the floor with only a wave of Nicole’s hand. Nicole snarls angrily down at the three men on the floor. Nicole growls loudly and shakes her head.

“Who is your pack leader?” She yells at the men on the floor. They all scurry as quickly as they can with their injuries till they are on their knees in front of her. Nicole releases a deafening roar that seems to shake the cave and the men slump over and begin to cry. 

Waverly watches in awe at Nicole’s strength. It seems that Nicole has held out on her. She can’t help but feel her stomach flutter at the display of dominance. She is pulled out of her lust haze by movement from behind her. She turns to find two extremely large wolves slowly walking into the cave. One is larger than the other, The larger is a dark auburn color, practically black. The second wolf is a dusty blonde color. The larger one growls and Nicole turns. She only nods before turning to walk out of the cave, motioning for Waverly to follow. Once outside of the cave they spot Wynonna walking in the direction of the car with the two women. Nicole walks over and throws herself down on a fallen tree. 

“I’m sorry about all of that.” She mutters shamefully. Waverly sits down next to her. She takes a deep breath thinking about how to console the woman next to her.

“They deserved worse.” Waverly says matter of factly. Nicole’s head perks up at that. Before long two figures walk out of the cave and Waverly stands, alert. As they get closer she recognizes the smaller of the figures as Nicole’s sister, and the other as the man from the café.

“Waverly, you’ve met Hannah. This is my brother Cedric.” Nicole motions to the two. Hannah gives her a warm smile, it's a bit unsettling given the blood covering the front of her shirt. Cedric wears a black Shirt and a leather jacket, his hair such a deep red color it is almost black. He gives her a simple nod before turning to his sister. 

“They have been executed, their bodies will be handled.” Waverly can’t help but notice how much he reminds her of Dolls. Nicole nods at her siblings. She turns to Hannah.

“How are things?” She inquires. Hannah shrugs her shoulders. 

“Fine. Running smoothly, Bobo heard you were killed. We’ve got things handled.” She says before moving to hug Nicole. Nicole snickers before hugging her back.

"Everybody misses you, I'm not near as good at all the leadership bullshit as you are." Hannah breathlessly chuckles.

“I miss you too, and I know you are doing great. Keep me updated, we need to leave. You know how to reach me.” Her siblings both nod. With that Waverly and Nicole start their walk back to the car.

“You and your sibling look nothing alike.” Waverly states. Nicole chuckles.

“Yeah werewolf genes are very unpredictable. But we are all very similar personality wise.”

“Even Cedric? He seems kind of serious.” Waverly asks. 

“Oh he most definitely is, but he is incredibly caring. He is in charge of relocation for the families we save from the revenants. He loves it.” Nicole smiles. Waverly can tell how much she cares for her siblings.

“How did they know where you were?” Waverly asks curiously.

“They are my first and second in command technically, in certain situations I can contact them telepathically. She shrugs dismissively. Waverly gasps at her.

“What else can you do?!” Waverly shrieks. Nicole winks at her.

“All in good time Miss. Earp.” She smirks.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they got back to Waverly’s safehouse Wynonna takes the two women to headquarters to be treated and tells the other two women that she is going to “Go take the fattest nap” Regardless of the fact that it is almost ten PM and that would be considered just going to sleep. Waverly and Nicole sat on opposite ends of the couch in Waverly’s home, both drinking tea in silence.

“It’s been nice, being around you. I’m going a little crazy, all locked up.” Nicole says with a sad laugh. 

“I wish you could leave but until all this revenant stuff is figured out we need to make sure you are under the radar.” Waverly offers sadly, Nicole nods.

“We will get you out of here soon I promise, and is there anything you need for like your werewolf stuff?” Waverly says shyly, a bit embarrassed. Nicole laughs and her smile makes Waverly’s heart clench.

“I’ll be fine Waverly but thank you for considering.” Nicole smiles.

“Of course, I better be going.” Waverly says with a sad smile.

“Goodnight Waverly.”

“Goodnight Nicole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please PLEASE let me know how y'all are feeling about this, I wan't this story to be as enjoyable for you guys to read as it is for me to write. Let me know how you feel!


	4. A TOTAL SOFTY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole provides valuable information on a Revenant base. Afterwards Waverly decides that Nicole deserves some fresh air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm absolutely OVERWHELMED with the response I've gotten from this fic! Also, someone (Can't remember their name at the moment) Reminded me that Champ had already been mentioned in the story and it was strange that Waverly didn't recognize him. I totally forgot that I had made any mention of him earlier so The first chapter has been modified just a tiny bit so that Waverly never knew Champ. Please keep the comments coming, good and bad. :) You can find me on tumblr (@Holyhellwayhaught) As well as Instagram (@crazychickwithagun) feel free to message me with any ideas or comments you have about this fic, or if you just wanna talk! Anyways, here's chapter four!

Waverly didn’t want to leave Nicole alone, She could see how angry she still was. She can’t exactly blame her either. The three men had so much disrespect for her, yet regardless she can see the toll their deaths have on the Alpha. Waverly is amazed at how much Nicole cares, even for people who seem to hate her. She admires her kindness. Waverly had insisted that she could stay, but Nicole insisted she go home and get some rest. She listened.

She lies on her couch back at the homestead her eyes growing heavy. It has been a hell of a week. She decides she doesn’t have the energy to take the few steps over to her bed, and as her eyes drift close she feels her phone buzz from her pocket.

_ Nicole (12:03 AM) : I know you said this phone was for emergencies but I just wanted to apologize again for how I acted earlier. I hate that you had to see me like that. _

Waverly’s heart skips as she thinks back to a few hours earlier and the way that Nicole took control, the dominance she had. She feels Nicole’s sincerity in the text, and although Nicole’s earlier display hadn’t scared her at all she can’t help but smile at the girls thoughtfulness. 

_ Waverly (12:04 AM) : You can always text me, I can’t imagine how lonely it gets, and you don’t have to apologize for anything. I promise. _

_ Nicole (12:04 AM) : Good to know. I’m sure you need some rest. It's been a crazy couple of days but when you are ready I have the location of a Revenant base that I trust your team can easily take down. Let me know if you need any help. Goodnight Waverly. _

_ ATTACHMENT: ONE MAP LOCATION _

_ Waverly (12:05 AM) : I’ll talk with them tomorrow. Goodnight Nicole, I’ll keep you updated. _

She holds her phone to her chest as she slowly drifts to sleep.

The next morning at breakfast Waverly can’t help but feel at home. Wynonna is nursing a small hangover, her plate absolutely loaded with pancakes. Doc sits with his arm around Rosita as he wears an apron she had got him for christmas that read “kiss the chef”. Jeremy rambles on to Dolls about some new technology that Waverly can’t even pretend to grasp. She slowly pushes her oatmeal around her bowl.

“So one of the targets from yesterday gave up a Revenant base. I think we can take it.” She announces. Wynonna looks at her in confusion for a second before she seems to understand that Nicole is the one that had provided the information. Dolls looks over at Waverly, his face completely blank. He motions for her to continue. 

“A small campsite on the edge of town. Three miles out. We don’t even have to report to headquarters, we just go out to the forest for some hiking and stumble across it.” She says looking around the table with a shrug to gage reactions. 

“My my what have you done with our little rule following Waverly.” Doc smiles. Waverly just shrugs knowing that the sooner they take down the Revenants, the sooner Nicole can be free again, she doesn’t need headquarters slowing down the process with meaningless paperwork. She tries not to think too far into why she wants Nicole to be free and happy. She tells herself it’s just because Nicole is a good person.

“Well then, we move out in two hours. Excellent work Waverly.” Dolls says with a reassuring nod. Wynonna groans from the other side of the table before swallowing a few Advil pills and slamming her head on the dining table.

After breakfast Waverly stands in her gear closet looking over her weapons. She is dressed in standard issue Black Badge combat gear. Black combat pants, Black Shirt and boots. She has a sash across her chest holding an array of knives. She looks around before noticing that her favorite shotgun isn’t there. She then realizes that it is at her safe house. She could use another weapon. She tells herself the only reason she needs to go to her safe house is because the shotgun is essential to the mission. She quickly runs downstairs telling her family that she is going to make a run to grab her shotgun from her safe house. She ignores the look from a now much more awake Wynonna.

When Waverly walks into the house she finds Nicole asleep on the couch fully clothed in the same outfit from the previous day. She barely fits on the couch, her legs hang off the edge. Waverly Notices the ridges in her forehead, as well as the small line of drool coming out of the corner of her mouth. She quickly Puts a coffee pot on, and writes a small note to Nicole before grabbing her shotgun and heading back towards the door.

_ Nicole, _

_ Didn’t realize that you drool when you sleep. You really are a dog. ;) Coffee in the kitchen, Me and the team are headed to the campsite. I’ll let you know when I hear anything. _

_ -Waverly _

_ P.S. You’re cute when you sleep _

_ P.P.S. I hope that’s not creepy _

She gives one last glance at the now snoring Nicole before closing the door. She locks the door and activates the security system, quickly jumping in her car before she can double guess herself on the note she left for Nicole.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waverly finds her team easily. They are on the edge of the forest, in the middle of a picnic area, all dressed similarly to herself. She gets out of her SUV and walks over to them only to find Doc and Wynonna in a heated match of rock, paper, scissors. Rosita gives her a small wave before hugging a very preoccupied Doc. She chuckles to herself. She places her earpiece in her ear and she immediately hears Jeremy’s voice.

“So Wave’s who’s got you sneaking off all of a sudden.” He teases. She scoffs, ignoring the way her heartbeat speeds up.

“Nobody Jer, I’ve just been doing research on the Revenant case and it’s too loud at the homestead sometimes. How’s Robin?” She asks knowing it will distract him from his line of questioning. It does. He tells her about how Robin asked him on a date for the following weekend. She can practically hear the boy’s smile through the earpiece.

She reaches her team and Dolls gives her a rare smile, before grabbing everyone's attention. 

“Simple in and out, keep channels open and this shouldn’t be a problem. I’ll come in from the south, Doc and Rosita the east, Nonna you’ve got the west and Waverly take the north.” He orders. They all nod suddenly serious. They all hear Jeremy in their earpieces.

“We have heat tracking showing twenty-eight bodies. Be careful.” They all acknowledge before going their separate ways. Waverly runs straight ahead through the trees. She loves running. She always has. She steadies her breathing, jumping across the forest floor. She makes her way to a large tree directly ahead of the camp and climbs up to reach a good vantage point from the north. She waits a moment before calling in. She has always been the fastest of the team, she isn’t surprised she is the first one to reach her vantage point.

“Angel Dust in position.” She says swinging her shotgun from her back into her hands. She loads the shotgun, snapping it back into place, leaning back against the tree. She quickly pulls her phone as she waits for her team and she sees a text from Nicole.

_ Nicole (8:35 AM) : Thanks for the coffee, and sorry I missed you this morning. Please be safe. And totally not creepy x _

Waverly smiles warmly and before she has the chance to respond she hears Wynonna in her earpiece.

“Bacon Donut in position.” Followed quickly by the others calling in.

“Megastache and Spicytits reporting.” Doc says with a small laugh. She can practically hear Doll’s sigh of disappointment.

“Dolls in position, on my count.” Dolls orders seriously. Wynonna gives a quiet boo at Dolls lack of nickname. Before Wynonna can make a full on snarky comment Dolls speaks again.

“Now.” And with that Waverly jumps from her perch in the tree, cocking her shotgun as she falls. She lands with a roll and moves into the camp. It seems to be an abandoned summer camp, the cabins are rotted and dirty, the paths are overgrown but lights still shine from within the cabins. 

She slowly makes her way to the nearest cabin, swinging her way through the window, breaking the glass with her heels in one swift movement, before promptly pulling a knife from her sash and slicing the neck of the first man she sees. She turns to find another man charging at her. She kicks him in the chest, sending him crashing into the wall before shooting him straight through the chest with her shotgun.

“Two down.” She reports. Followed by a laugh from Wynonna and the sound of peacemaker just outside. She makes her way outside and is instantly surrounded by six men. 

“Angel Dust requesting backup.” She says before shooting the man on the far left. She throws her elbow into the second man, knocking him off his balance. She then grabs the third man, using her gun as a chokehold before promptly flipping him over her head into the fourth man. She grabs another knife from her sash, throwing it with a spin and sinking it into the fifth man’s forehead. She looks at the final man, who stands there in a state of shock. She knees him in the stomach before shooting him in the back. Wynonna runs up as she pulls the trigger.

“I guess you didn’t need backup baby girl.” Wynonna laughs with a wink before running into another cabin while yelling a loud “Howdy motherfuckers!” followed by three shots. Waverly can’t help but chuckle. She hears Wynonna in her earpiece as she runs down the dirt path towards the mess hall.

“Lowest body count buys drinks.” She chuckles, followed by a warning from Dolls. As she enters the mess hall she sees two more men holding military issue AR15s. Before they even reach the triggers there are two shotgun blasts, and they are thrown back. She hears the gunfire outside taper.

“Site is clear, good job guys.” She hears Jeremy in her earpiece.

She walks out to see her team gathering in the center of the now vacant camp. Wynonna is laughing loudly. Doc and Rosita smile, even Dolls wears a small smirk. Waverly skips over.

“So who’s buying drinks tonight?” She asks a little out of breath. Doc slowly raises his hand.

“Ain’t my fault I love watching this little lady here in action.” He smiles with a point to Rosita. Rosita playfully swats at his shoulder.

“Waverly here killed it!” Wynonna says grabbing the smaller girls shoulders. 

“How many did you nab baby girl?” She asks loudly.

“Ten.” Waverly announces proudly, her hands on her hips. They all smile at her. She knows how proud of her they are.

“Alright I want to see all of your fine asses at Shorty’s tonight at nine PM SHARP! Because Doc here is buying.” Wynonna says slapping Doc on the shoulder. They all laugh and start making their way to the vehicles.

_ Waverly (9:03 AM) : All safe and sound, I’ll be back at my place in thirty. _

Waverly quickly texts Nicole before jogging to catch up with everyone, a giant smile on her face.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waverly walks into her safe house to a delightful smell. She turns to the kitchen to see Nicole in gray sweats and a black hoodie cooking. Her hair is up in a bun and she’s humming along to a song on the radio. Waverly smiles at the sight.

“So whatcha making?” She asks. Nicole doesn’t even flinch, she just turns and smiles.

“Well you made coffee so I thought I’d make some vegan pancakes.” Waverly scoffs at her.

“How did you know I was vegan?” She asks Nicole who just points to the stack of vegan cookbooks on the counter with a shrug.

“It’s almost ready just sit down and I’ll bring it out.” Nicole smiles. Waverly does just that. Nicole follows not far behind with a plate stacked high with pancakes.

“Wasn’t sure how you felt about blueberry pancakes but I figured it was a good guess. I wanted to do something to thank you for everything you’ve done. It really means a lot.” Nicole beams at her. Waverly grabs a few pancakes and takes a bite.

“Holy fuck Nicole these are incredible!” She moans. She watches the redhead stiffen at the sound. Interesting. 

“So I was thinking we get you out of the house a bit today? There is a pond on the property and we could go and just hang out for a while? If you want to, that is.” Nicole nods enthusiastically, her mouth full of pancakes. 

“I can make you some regular pancakes Nicole, I totally forgot that all the food in this place is Vegan.” She sighs, feeling bad that this big bad werewolf has been stuck with oat milk and vegetables for the past week or so.

“It’s all good Waverly thank you. I don’t mind. I have actually always wanted to go vegan but never had the time.” Waverly smiles at Nicole’s honesty.

“Okay well why don’t we head out to the pond in about thirty minutes, I need to hop in the shower real quick.” She says as she motions to her dirtied outfit. Nicole smiles with a nod and Waverly makes her way up the stairs, a smile forming as she comes up with a plan.

Waverly saunters down the stairs a few minutes later in short shorts and a crop top to find Nicole in simple blue jeans and a V-neck. Nicole looks up at her, and Waverly pretends not to notice when the older woman's eyes grow comically in size.

They walk through the small forest behind Waverly’s safehouse along a small dirt path. Waverly picked this house for this exact reason. The surrounding landscape is beautiful. Waverly glances at Nicole as they walk towards the pond. She sees her taking deep breaths, her eyes already look brighter from the few short minutes of being outside. As they approach the pond Waverly slowly takes off her shirt and shorts revealing a black bikini. She starts jogging before jumping into the pond. When she surfaces she turns to see a shell-shocked Nicole. She is as still as a statue, her mouth hanging open. Waverly gives her a devilish smile, it seems her plan worked perfectly. 

“What’s wrong Nicole? Didn't you pack a swimsuit?” She flirts, Nicole shakes her head.

“Not really what I tend to pack in my ‘I’m getting fake killed’ bag.” She laughs. Then to Waverly’s surprise she twists her shirt over her head discarding it on the bank. She then kicks off her shoes and jeans leaving her in a black sports bra, and dark green boxers. For the first time Waverly notices the bulge at Nicole’s front. She swallows thickly before Nicole dives into the pond. Nicole surfaces, pushing her hair back. Waverly swims a few feet away.

****  
  


“So any more secret werewolf powers you haven’t shown me yet?” Waverly asks raising her eyebrow.

“So many Miss. Earp.” She says with a toothy grin. Waverly smiles at her.

“Hey! That's Agent Earp to you.” Waverly laughs, splashing Nicole. Nicole laughs loudly.

“Well if we are going by official terms then you can go ahead and call me Pack Leader.” Nicole says puffing her chest and hitting Waverly with a playful splash.

“Pack Leader huh?” Waverly asks as she floats on her back.

“Pack Alpha technically. I really hate all the titles though.” Nicole mutters

“How about I just call you Nicole then?” Waverly asks sweetly.

“That sounds lovely Agent Earp.” Nicole smiles brightly. They swim for a while, Waverly watches as Nicole finally relaxes, more than she has ever seen in the short time she has known her. Before long they are laying on the bank of the pond looking up at the clouds chatting quietly.

“Can I see your wolf?” Waverly asks quietly after a few moments of silence. Nicole looks over at her silently before standing and walking a few steps away. Waverly sits up in anticipation. Nicole winks at her before her body leaps forward and where she lands stands a giant red wolf. Waverly stands, slowly approaching. Nicole is beautiful even in this form. She has the same warm brown eyes lined with gold, her fur matches her hair in its color, and she has a small white patch over her chest.

“Wow.” Waverly says simply as she slowly raises her hand to feel the fur behind Nicole’s ears. The wolf leans her head into the small woman's hand. The Wolf smiles at her as best she can with giant teeth.

“You’re huge!” Waverly says. And before she can say anything else she hears Nicole's voice in her head.

_ “Yes I am.” _ She says proudly. Waverly jumps with a scream.

“How the FUCK?! Did you just do that?!” Waverly screams. Nicole quickly phases back, her eyes lined in worry.

“What’s wrong?! What happened?!” Nicole asks anxiously, her hand mindlessly reaching out for Waverly. 

“You just talked to me through my mind Nicole!” Waverly panics, throwing her arms in the air. Nicole looks at her in surprise. Her face goes completely white.

“Yeah um.. That's not exactly a normal thing. I guess it just means that my wolf trusts you or something?” Nicole apologizes scratching the back of her head. Waverly feels like it isn’t the entire truth but Waverly is honestly a little too freaked out to question it. She slowly calms her breathing. She kills monsters for a living, supernatural entities. How weird is telepathy really?

“Try it again?” Waverly begs after a moment. Nicole quietly and slowly shifts back into her wolf form. Waverly eyes her as Nicole sits on her back paws like a house dog, wagging her tail.

“You look like a labrador.” Waverly says with a cackle. The wolf scoffs at her in a very human like manner.

_ “Hey, I'll have you know that I am a very ferocious beast!”  _ Nicole guffaws. Waverly’s heart warms at the sound of the laugh even if it is just in her head. Waverly decides to test this new ability further.

_ “I wonder, can you hear me?”  _ Waverly questions. Nicole's eyes snap to hers and it’s all the answers she needs.

_ “ We better head back, my family will be wondering where I’ve been.”  _ Waverly sighs. Nicole gives a small whine before shifting back. They both grab their clothes before starting the short walk back. Waverly frowns at the sight of Nicole putting her clothes back on.

“Do you think we could talk like that even when you aren’t in your wolf form?” Waverly questions after a few moments of walking. Nicole just looks at her.

_ “Depends, can you hear this?” _ She smirks silently. Waverly nods with a smile. 

“Well that’s a nifty little trick. I bet we could annoy the hell out of Wynonna with it.” Waverly says laughing at the thought, Nicole laughs with her. When they get back to the house they say their goodbyes and Nicole makes her way up to the shower. Waverly gathers her things before walking out the front door. She giggles when she hears Nicole.

_ “Thank you for today.”  _

_ “Of course.”  _ Waverly says simply. She smiles the entire way to Shorty’s. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ever since Waverly walked through the door at Shorty's, Wynonna has been giving her a knowing look. She tries her best to ignore it. She drinks with her family listening in to the varying conversations. 

After a few moments, and a lot of shots, Jeremy and Rosita convince her to follow them to the dance floor. Dolls, Wynonna, and Doc all start a game of pool. Waverly dances with Jeremy and Rosita for a few moments before the alcohol hits her full force. She closes her eyes and moves with the music. She can’t help but imagine what it would feel like to dance with Nicole. 

Feeling Nicole pressed against her, her strong arms wrapped around her waist, Waverly’s back pressed against Nicole's front, slowly grinding on the bulge at the front of.. NO! Waverly quickly shoves the thoughts out of her mind before excusing herself over to the bar for a glass of water. Once she slows her breathing, and her thoughts she glances over to Wynonna who is pointing at her own phone. Waverly sighs before pulling her phone out.

_ Wynonna (10:26 PM) : So.. how was the haught sex?? _

Waverly rolls her eyes.

_ Waverly (10:26 PM) : We didn’t have sex Nonna, I’m not into her. She just needed to get out of the house so we went to the pond. _

_ Wynonna (10:27 PM) : Taking the dog for a walk got it. _

_ Wynonna (10:27 PM) : WAIT! The pond that you go to when you need a break from the bullshit in the world? The pond you won’t even bring me to?!!? _

_ Waverly (10:27 PM) : I don’t take you because you will ruin the peace of the place. _

Wynonna looks at her from across the bar with an expression of mock hurt. Not long after They are all doing shots at their usual table. They stay out late before returning home to play a very messy game of Mario Kart. Waverly thinks of Nicole the entire night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?! I love writing these characters and I hope I'm doing them justice. :)


	5. NOT SOME LITTLE DAMSEL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Revenant cases get more and more dangerous Waverly must decide how to keep Nicole safe, while also getting to know her better.  
> TW VIOLENCE & HOMOPHOBIA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy everyone! (I'm allowed to say howdy because I'm from Texas). This chapter is a bit longer than the last few, this one was just so easy to write. Just a few notes before this chapter.  
> Number one: Just to clarify italicized words are telepathic communications.  
> Number two: As of now I will be trying my very very best to stick to a strict updating schedule. You can expect a new chapter every Thursday, Sunday, and occasional Saturdays.  
> Number three: Please please PLEASE stay safe with all this COVID-19 stuff going around. Feel free to message me on Instagram (@crazychickwithagun) or Tumblr (@holyhellwayhaught) 
> 
> that's all for now! Enjoy!

Since that night at the bar things have gotten dramatically more serious. Black Badge has the team working overtime on Revenant cases. To say that Waverly is worried about Nicole is a bit of an understatement. Cases are getting more and more dangerous. Waverly knows Nicole can hold her own but the thought of her all alone in the safe house has her going a little insane. That's how she got here. Standing in front of her family in the homestead living room. She looks worriedly around at her family, when her eyes land on Wynonna her sister gives her a reassuring nod.

“So..” She starts, everybody's eyes snap to meet hers.

“I didn’t learn about the Revenant camp from one of my hits. Well I guess technically I did, but anyways I guess I’ll just jump right in. My target from a few weeks ago, Nicole Haught is alive… at my safe house.” Waverly finishes in a whisper. Her family looks at her with varying emotion. The room is dead silent before Wynonna stands pointing at her sister with a shit eating grin.

“She’s also fucking her!” She accuses. Waverly gasps.

“I am not!” Waverly shrieks, and with that the room plummets into chaos. Through the scattered noise Waverly can only pinpoint a few words here and there. Jeremy and Rosita seem to be bickering on who guessed that Waverly was seeing someone first, Doc and Dolls are talking in low voices, bickering about the safety of the team.

Funny enough Wynonna is dead silent, seeming to be basking in the chaos she helped to create. She sits with her legs up on the coffee table picking at her teeth. After a few moments of bickering Dolls stands.

“Everyone relax.” Once the room is silent he continues. 

“Waverly, care to explain why a hit you confirmed to headquarters is not only alive but LIVING in your safe house?” To an outsider Dolls would seem calm, his tone smooth and steady. To the people around him they can see just how pissed he is.

Wavelry jumps into the story of how exactly Nicole Haught is alive, and why. Her family sits in silence as Dolls digests her words After a few moments he looks directly at Waverly, it feels like he is looking directly into her soul, dissecting her every thought.

“Do you trust her?” He inquires, his eyes softer than before. Caring even. Without hesitation she responds.

“I do. I really do.” She says confidently, He silently nods.

“Well then, unless anyone objects, it would probably be safer for Ms. Haught to stay here with us under protection.” Everyone nods, seemingly with no objections.

“Well then baby girl, let's go get Haughtshit!” Wynonna exclaims with an almost too hard slap to Waverly’s back. Waverly smiles regardless of the anxiety of the last few minutes, she shouldn’t have doubted her family. She has always known how much they trust and care for her. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waverly isn’t sure what to expect walking into her safe house, the past few times she has walked in she has found Nicole in varying states of undress, and compromising positions. Something she has yet to see however is a giant red wolf curled on her living room floor. She isn’t alarmed, she recognizes Nicole’s wolf immediately. She looks wildly out-of-place taking up the entirety of Waverly’s living room. Wynonna, very uncharacteristically screams about three octaves higher than a dog whistle. Waverly immediately grabs her sister by the shoulder. 

“Nonna it’s just Nicole!” She assures. Wynonna lowers her voice automatically switching to her normal tenor with a clearing of her throat. She folds her arms across her chest in a way Wynonna once called her “Tough bith stance.” Nicole stands from her spot on the floor with a stretch and a large wolfy yawn. One of her ears is folded across her eye.

_ “So should I scare the fuck out of her?”  _ Nicole Snickers. Waverly can hear Nicole's laughter bounce happily around her mind.

“ _ I think you already did.”  _ Waverly chuckles. Wynonna looks over at her with a small scowl when the small laugh escapes her lips, even though she doesn’t know the context of the laugh.

“Alright Haughtdog mind getting on two legs so we can talk to ya?” Wynonna asks with a point to the large wolf. Nicole huffs in response before quickly shifting back to her human form. She stands in front of them, her hair half up and half down wearing Adidas sweatpants and a black sports bra. She gives Waverly a smile before turning to Wynonna.

“Earp.” She nods before pointing towards the kitchen.

“Coffee?” Nicole asks with a quirked eyebrow.

“Only if there’s whiskey in it. Jesus Haught you scared the shit out of me! What the fuck were you doing in puppy mode anyways?!” Wynonna questions.

“Only way I can contact my siblings.” She states simply with a shrug as she walks back in from te kitchen. She hands the Earp sisters each a mug of coffee. Waverly notices that she got her coffee right. Three sugars and a splash of almond milk. Waverly can only remember one time that they had coffee together since they met. I guess she is more observant than She gave her credit for. They all sip silently for a few moments before Nicole speaks up.

“Not that I don’t enjoy the company, but what exactly are you guys doing here?” Wynonna motions over to Waverly mid sip.

“Well Revenants cases have been getting more and more dangerous and I don’t really like the thought of you here alone and unprotected so I told my family about you and they all agree that it would be safer for you at the homestead.” When Waverly finishes, Wynonna speaks up immediately. 

“Plus! I’ve always wanted a dog!” She teases earning a slap on the shoulder from her sister. Nicole laughs, her eyes creasing in a way that takes Waverly’s breath away.

_ “I’m sorry, she’s never going to stop teasing you”  _ Waverly apologizes. 

_ “Don’t worry Waves, I like her. She’s fun.”  _ Nicole replies. Waverly feels her heart skip a beat at the nickname.

“I can hold my own, but if you don’t mind me being there I would be happy to go. Plus if you trust them Waverly then I do too.” Nicole says with a soft smile. Waverly thinks back to that first day she met Nicole when she had said “I don’t need to carry a weapon, I am one”, and Waverly’s cheeks go a bit red at the thought. Of course Wynonna pulls her out of her thought process with a laugh.

“Just don’t fuck her to loud huh Haught? I need my beauty sleep.” she says with a smug smile. Waverly’s face instantly turns bright red.

“We might have a problem there Earp. I don’t fuck quiet.” Nicole says with a wink, earning a gaping look from Waverly and a belly laugh from Wynonna.

“Ooooh I like this one baby girl!” Wynonna says between laughs.

_ “I told you I can handle her, she;s just like Hannah. You have to play her game, and her game seems to be crude humor.”  _ Nicole smiles brightly at Waverly, her dimples on full display. Waverly smiles back, of course Nicole was joking. After the laughter subsides Nicole excuses herself to go collect her things. The sisters sit alone at the table mindlessly sipping their coffee.

“I’d ask you if there’s any new girls on the radar but I think I already know the answer to that one.” Wynonna snickers.

“I TOLD you Wyn, I’m not into her! “ She whisper yells. Wynonna only gives her a doubtful look in response.

Before long Nicole comes back downstairs in a light gray suit with a navy blue button up, a duffle bag thrown over her shoulder. Wynonna wolf whistles, and Waverly slaps her shoulder yet again. She has a feeling Nicole and WYnonna will be causing a lot of headaches together at the homestead. They all pile into the car and head towards the homestead. The whole drive Waverly tries not to focus on the fact that Nicole is about to be thrown headfirst into her mismatched little family. This is going to be interesting, she thinks to herself. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waverly stays silent most of the drive to the homestead. Nicole and Wynonna however bicker back and forth the entire drive. Wynonna seems to be grilling Nicole on the ins and outs of being a werewolf. Before long they are pulling into the garage. 

_ “Anything I need to know before heading in here?”  _ Nicole questions a bit sheepishly.

_ “They are unique, but you can handle yourself for sure.” _ Waverly replies

_ “Trust me I can always handle myself.”  _ Nicole says throwing her a wink in the rearview mirror. 

They walk into the homestead to a fairly average scene. Doc sits at the table finicking with a revolver, Rosita and Jeremy sit cross-legged on the couch chatting adamantly in hushed voices, Dolls stands in the middle of the room, his arms across his chest, his eyes glued to the three walking in.

“Miss Haught I presume?” He says in his normal stoic tone before he steps forward to shake her hand. When they make contact Nicole flinches ever so slightly.

“Dolls I presume. Would you mind if I talked to you alone for a moment?” Dolls nods towards his office and Nicole follows him inside. Waverly and Wynonna look at eachother with mixed expressions of confusion before moving towards the couch.

“It’s game night!” Jeremy exclaims. Amongst the craziness of the past few weeks Waverly had completely forgot that it was game night. She smiles brightly at Jeremy while her family jumps into a discussion about what game they should play tonight. She’s pulled out of her thoughts at the sound of Nicole’s name.

“We should invite Nicole to play, I’d love to get to know Waverly’s new fling a bit better.” Rosita wiggles her eyebrows. Wynonna and Jeremy laugh, even Doc chuckles from the dining table.

“She’s not a fling.” Waverly says half heartedly. 

“A girlfriend than?!” Jeremy practically screams. Waverly rolls her eyes, shaking her head.

“It’s not that far-fetched baby girl, you’ve never trusted anyone enough to bring them there AND you two are practically eye fucking 24/7!” Wynonna accuses.

“Dolls is the one that wanted her here! She’s just a friend guys.” She finishes. All of them look at her smirking. Waverly groans, throwing her face into the couch cushion. A few seconds later she hears footsteps approaching from Dolls office. She looks up to see Dolls laughing at something Nicole is telling him. Everyone else looks at each other in shock at the sound. After he finishes laughing he looks from Nicole to everyone else.

“Waverly I’m sure you won’t mind if Nicole stays with you? Seeing as she has been for a few weeks.” Waverly nods. She tries not to think about Nicole sleeping so close to her.

“Of course I’ll show you upstairs.” She says motioning for Nicole to follow. Nicole picks up her bag and follows Waverly to the elevator. Once they get inside she can’t help herself.

“What did you and Dolls talk about?” She inquires. Nicole shrugs.

“I sensed that he isn’t human and I had some questions.” Nicole finishes as the elevator dings. Waverly has always known there was something different about him but she had never asked. She decides to look more into it later as they walk into her loft. Nicole places her bag on the floor before slowly walking around tracing things gently with her fingers.

“What is it that you’re doing? You did it the first time you were at my safe house too.” Waverly asks. Nicole surprisingly blushes a bit before responding. 

“It’s kinda like when a dog is in a new place. My wolf needs to become familiar with the space I suppose.” Waverly nods processing. 

“How intertwined are you and your wolf exactly?” She asks letting her curiosity get the better of her.

“That's not a simple answer.” She chuckles.

“We’re the same. Only difference when I change forms is my appearance. That’s mostly just because I’m an Alpha though. Most werewolves are entirely different in their wolf forms. It takes a lot of restraint to not succumb to that side of themselves, only powerful wolves can shift at will. My siblings can and a few other members of the pack. ” She pauses thinking a bit before considering.

”I have more control of my abilities than most. For example..” She raises her hand and as she balls her hand and in the place of her fingers there are long claws. Wolf claws. Waverly gasps.

“What else can you do?!” She asks excitedly. Nicole smiles at her softly. It makes her think about the fact that Nicole can’t really be herself with many people.

“I’ll tell you what. You think of any questions you have and I’ll answer them later. Deal?” Nicole smiles offering her hand for a handshake. Waverly laughs before grabbing her hand with a dramatic shake.

“Deal. I’ll let you get settled in, game night is tonight if you want to join. Also we will be eating in about thirty minutes.” Waverly offers.

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Nicole smiles, and with that Waverly leaves to rejoin her family leaving a grinning Nicole in her wake.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicole seems to be handling her family’s questions with ease. They all sit at the table rapid-firing questions at the newcomer. Every once in a while Waverly checks in silently with Nicole to make sure she is holding up okay. She always is.

“Can you bark?!” Wynonna asks excitedly, her mouth full of food. Nicole chuckles before growling and barking much to everyone's amazement. It sounds like there is a literal wolf in the room. Wynonna guffaws. 

After a while they switch over to game night. They all sit happily playing monopoly and drinking beer. Nicole fits in seamlessly, even Dolls seems to be enjoying her presence. After a while they run out of beer. Waverly offers to make a run to the liquor store. 

It’s about thirty minutes past midnight when she is on her way back to the homestead with two cases of beer. She’s not drunk but she is definitely a bit past tipsy. She turns a corner and is faced with three large men. The middle man smirks devilishly, his eyes growing red.

“Come on guys it’s game night!” Waverly exclaims. The men chuckle lowly at her.

“If it isn’t little Earp. I’ve been waiting to take a bite out of you.” He growls stepping forward. She holds her ground.

“You took out a few of our own this past weekend. One of them was my brother.” He spits as he steps into her space.

“What was his name? I can tell you how he died.” She spits right back. That pushes him over the edge. He screams and the two men behind him move forward and grab her by the arms, dragging her into an alleyway. She kicks one of the men in the groin, and elbows the other man in the nose before they have her pinned against the wall. She feels the rough bricks digging into her shoulder blades. They cover her mouth. The air is icy cold, she sees their breaths huff out in clouds.

“Who’s got first dibs on the little dyke?” The ringleader chuckles smirking. Before they can answer all three of them are thrown off of her into a perpendicular wall. Nicole stands in front of her in wolf form, growling lowly at the three men on the ground. She slowly saunters up to them, her teeth bared. When she reaches the, she shifts back into her human form. She wears a short sleeve button up, her tattoos on full display.

_ “Are you okay?”  _ She asks softly. Waverly only nods. The ringleader looks up at Nicole, blood gushing from his head wound into his mouth. He spits blood onto Nicole’s shoes. She doesn’t even flinch.

“So the pack leader is alive! And she's in love with the Earp bitch!” He laughs humorlessly. Nicole doesn’t react to his words, instead she kicks him across the face knocking him onto his back. He groans clutching his face. She crouches down, one hand on her knee the other held up in front of her face, her claws on full display. She twists her hand admiring them. In one swift movement she slits all three of their throats. The only sounds they make are low gurgles as they bleed out. Waverly gasps at the sudden move. Nicole stands, cautiously walking over to Waverly. The smaller woman stands before her, her eyes clouded. She can’t help but notice the small drop of blood on her cheek.

“Waverly..” She starts.

“No! I am not some freaking damsel Nicole! I had those shit tickets. I didn’t need your help.” She yells. Nicole recoils slightly, hanging her head with a small whine. With that Waverly storms off, a dejected Nicole follows behind.The walk back is dead silent. When they walk into the homestead it’s freezing inside.

“Why the HELL is it so cold?!” Waverly snaps, pointing to her family. Everyone looks at her eyes wide. Waverly may be the sweetest girl any of them have ever met but nothing scares them like angry Waverly. Wynonna stands, speaking hesitantly.

“The heater broke. There are technicians coming in the morning baby girl.” She mutters cautiously. Waverly groans loudly.

“Fine. I’m going to bed, this shit better be fixed in the morning. Goodnight.” She stomps off towards the elevator. When the elevator doors close everyone's eyes snap directly to Nicole. Wynonna marches right up to her, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt.

“The fuck did you do Haught?” She hisses. The angry look she wears is mirrored by the rest of the family. Even Jeremy manages to look angry.

“I… Nothing! I didn’t do anything to her I swear!” She stutters. Wynonna looks unimpressed.

“Okay look, I went outside to get some air, and I had this bad feeling. I followed that bad feeling and I could tell she was in trouble. I don’t know how but I did. When I reached her there were three Revenants on her. I didn’t think I just acted. Then she was yelling at me saying that she isn’t a damsel.” Nicole finishes taking a deep breath. The tension seems to leave the air. Wynonna releases her collar, smoothing out the front of the red-heads shirt.

“Sorry Nicole, we are a bit protective of Miss. Waverly. I don’t know how much she has told you, but we've watched each other's backs for quite some time. I speak for all of us when I say thank you.” Doc drawls, offering his hand for her to shake. She grabs it, giving a firm shake.

“I will always protect her. I’m glad she has you guys. She is a wonderful person, whom I owe an apology.” Nicole smiles, before saying her goodbyes. She makes her way to the elevator. Once she’s gone they all talk among each other, making bets on just how long it will be until the two women end up together.

In the elevator Nicole paces nervously the entire ride. When she reaches Waverly’s floor she takes a nervous breath before stepping into the living area. She walks in to see Waverly wrapped in a large blanket on the couch, knitting aggressively with an angry look on her face.

“Are you knitting?” She asks incredulously, trying to hold in the laugh in her voice at the sight of the woman. Waverly looks up at her and glares.

“I’m sorry. Truly. Waverly you’re the strongest woman I have ever met, and will ever meet. I don’t want you thinking that I see you as a damsel or anything like that. I just..the thought of those men hurting you made me see red. I know you can handle them, I knew you had it handled. I...I just wanted to be the one to hurt them. I really am sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I’m so sorry for upsetting you.” When she finishes she looks up to Waverly. Her face is much softer now, the knitting supplies moved to the side. She stands walking over to Nicole.

“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have snapped like that. I've just worked so hard to get where I am and I don’t like accepting help. I’m sorry Nicole.” Waverly jumps forward hugging Nicole. Her cheeks warm at the contact.

_ “Are we good?”  _ Nicole asks.

“Yes and you don’t have to talk all telepathically. I’m right here.” Waverly chuckles.

_ “But it’s so fun.”  _ Nicole winks. After a moment of laughter Waverly yawns.

“I better get to bed, the couch is all yours. You’ll let me know if you need anything?” Nicole nods with a small smile.

“Goodnight Waverly.” She whispers.

“Goodnight Nicole.” Waverly blushes all the way to her bedroom.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About two hours Nicole lays on the floor unable to sleep on the small couch. The sound of Waverly’s chattering teeth keeps her awake. Even from the other room her hearing can pick up the small sound.

_ “You doing okay in there Waves?”  _ She asks cautiously. 

_ “It’s cold as balls in here! How are you not freezing?!”  _ Waverly replies immediately. Nicole laughs.

_ “One of my nifty werewolf abilities. My internal body temperature is a lot higher than a human’s.” _ She chuckles.

_ “You lucky bitch! Can you even fit on that couch?”  _

_ “I’m on the floor, your couch isn’t exactly werewolf sized.”  _ Waverly gasps from the other room before she hears approaching footsteps. After a moment a very small Waverly wrapped in at least three blankets looks down at her with a frown.

“I’ve got a deal for you.” Waverly declares.

“I’m all ears.” Nicole jokes, allowing her wolf ears to appear for a quick second. Waverly rolls her eyes.

“You are my personal space heater for the night and in exchange you get to sleep in a real bed. My bed.” Waverly blushes a bit at the end.Nicole raises her eyebrows.

“Then where will you sleep?” Nicole asks, confused. Waverly scoffs at Nicole’s chivalry. 

“In my bed. You are going to keep me warm.” She says matter of factly. Nicole swallows thickly at the thought. She silently nods. Waverly grabs her hand and leads her to the bedroom. They lay in the bed, both on their backs looking up at the ceiling quietly.

“You really are a space heater.” Waverly laughs. Nicole laughs with her.

“You think of any werewolf questions?” Nicole asks, in response Waverly turns on her side to face Nicole. Nicole mirrors the movement so they are face to face.

“How good is your hearing?” Waverly starts.

“Let’s just say be glad you don’t have to hear what Wynonna and Dolls are up to.” She says scrunching her nose. Waverly gasps.

“They’re three floors up!” Waverly says shocked. Nicole nods. Waverly thinks for a moment.

“Can you read minds or anything cool like that?” Nicole huffs a laugh at the question.

“No mind reading, but I can sense people's emotions. Certain feelings have their own specific scents. I can pick up on them. For example, Jeremy is very giddy right now. It sounds like he’s texting someone.” She smiles. Waverly figures he’s probably texting Robin.

“What about your tattoos, what do they mean?” 

“In our pack we believe that nature is at the core of who we are. When we are old enough we choose an element to represent ourselves. I chose water. It’s strong, and uncontrollable. The moon phases are just to remind me that I am always in control of all the parts of myself.” Waverly smiles at the sincerity in her words.

“When we were in the cave with those guys from your pack, you threw them without touching them? How?” Nicole nods.

“That’s an Alpha thing, I guess the best way to explain it is when my emotions are heightened my power and strength need an outlet. It tends to express outwardly like that.” Waverly nods silently.

“What about mating? Do you guys do that?” She asks sheepishly, blushing.

“We do. There’s a few levels to it. You have casual couples who stay together but don’t establish anything, mates who give each other mating bites and claim each other. Then there is soul mating. That’s out of our hands. When two werewolves are meant to be together, the universe pulls them together I guess you could say. Their bond allows them to feel each other's emotions. Good and Bad.” Nicole seems a bit distant at the thought.

“Have you ever..” Before she even finishes Nicole answers.

“Never. I had a girlfriend. She was from another pack. My father had her killed, he wanted to keep the line of power in the pack. It started a pack war.” She whispers.

“I’m sorry Nicole.” She says honestly.

“Shae’s entire pack was slaughtered. After it was all over me and my siblings and a few other pack members killed my father ourselves. Cedric took it the hardest. The second his heart stopped beating I became the pack leader. I made sure there wasn’t any more violence.” Nicole says, her voice low. Waverly’s heart breaks for the older woman.

“You’re a good person Nicole.” She says softly, touching her hand gently. Nicole sighs at the touch. They stay like that until they drift to sleep. Waverly wakes up first the next morning, Nicole’s hand clutched firmly in her own.

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did y'all think?! Is there anything you'd like to see happen in this story? I have this story all planned out but I am more than willing to change the storyline a bit if you guys have anything you specifically want to see :)


	6. THE MARVELOUS ABBIGAEL MANNARO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole integrates into the team. Nicole gets to know her a bit better. Earp sister craziness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so like I said yesterday updates will be coming every Thursday and Sunday for sure! Work has been crazy for me with the COVID-19 virus. (I work security at a grocery store warehouse lol). I hope y'all enjoy! And like always my DM's are open for absolutely anything! Got questions about the story? Questions about me as a person? Wanna tell me that you hate the story? Love it? Got a prompt for me? I love hearing from y'all!

Nicole has begun to fit seamlessly into the group. She talks weapons with Doc, jokes with Rosita and keeps up with Wynonna’s wit effortlessly. She and Jeremy talk for hours about werewolf technology and most surprisingly she jokes with Dolls almost constantly. She has charmed every member of Waverly’s family. Since that first night Nicole has continued to sleep in bed with Waverly, at the younger woman’s insistence. Waverly tells herself every night that the only reason she wants the older woman there beside her is because she needs the extra heat, rather than the warmth in her heart she gets laying next to Nicole, their fingers intertwined. The heater has been fixed for almost two weeks now.

Waverly wakes up this particular morning to an empty bed. She rubs her eyes and makes her way downstairs. She hears Nicole’s booming laughter from the gym, followed in quick succession by Wynonna’s distinct chuckle. She makes her way over, wrapped in a blanket and nursing a newly made cup of coffee. She walks into the gym to see her sister and the redhead sparring. Dolls watches on from the sidelines. All three of them wear workout gear, and are covered in enough sweat for Waverly to guess that they’ve been going at it for a while. As Waverly walks in Nicole sweeps Wynonna’s leg. She hits the mat with a loud oof. Dolls chuckles.

“God Haught where the fuck did you learn to fight like this?” Wynonna huffs out of breath as Nicole offers her a hand up. Waverly notices Dolls observing Nicole, lost in thought.

“Nicole, would you ever consider joining the team? Under a pseudonym of course. My bosses still think you’re dead.” Waverly can barely process what Dolls is asking before Nicole answers.

“I would love to If it’s alright with everyone. I wouldn’t want to step on anyone's toes, you guys have a serious bond and I don’t want to trespass on that. I also have pack responsibilities once this whole Revenant mess is over.” Nicole says wiping the sweat off her face with a towel. Dolls nods.

“I’ll call a meeting.” He says with a slap to Nicole’s shoulder. Wynonna gives her a fist bump before following him out of the room. Nicole and Waverly smile at each other.

“Are you alright with me joining the team? I don’t want to invade your life. I know you didn’t really ask for this whole mess with me and the Revenants.” Nicole asks a bit sheepishly. Waverly nods, taking a sip of her coffee. 

“I like having you around. Plus you’ll be an excellent asset.” Nicole smiles brightly at her.

“Wanna spar?” She asks pointing to the mat behind her, her eyes bright and playful. They resemble a puppy’s. Waverly giggles at the sight.

“Sure one sec!” She replies cheerily before running to the locker room at the back of the gym to change.

They stand facing each other on the mat a few moments later. Waverly wears leggings and a tank top, tied to reveal her midsection. She holds two fighting sticks, twirling them around herself impressively. Nicole wears a simple sports bra, and a pair of shorts that reach just about halfway past her thighs, Waverly’s eyes definitely don’t linger at the outline of a bulge at the front of her shorts.They pace around each other gently, bouncing on their toes.

“Don’t worry Waves I’ll go easy.” Nicole smiles, winking playfully. Waverly laughs and in a flash she has one of her sticks pulling Nicole closer to her by the back of her neck. She pulls her closer until their faces are inches apart, their breaths mingling.

“Nicole. Surely you know, I don’t like it easy.” She husks before throwing a knee into the taller woman’s gut, sweeping her feet and pinning her to the ground with her knee planted firmly on her chest, fighting stick against her neck. Nicole takes slow deep breaths, her pupils blown. Waverly watches how the woman’s chest rises and falls.

“I didn’t realize we were playing dirty Miss. Earp.” Nicole smirks before flipping their positions.

“I love playing dirty.” She whispers into Waverly’s ear. Waverly doesn’t hesitate before using her legs, and the grip her calves have on the back of Nicole's thighs to flip her over, throwing her onto the mat. She lands with a rough thud, knocking the wind out of her. Nicole gasps up at her, struggling to recover her normal breathing. Waverly leans down, planting a small kiss to her cheek.

“Pretty girls are your weak spot Haught. Work on that.” She whispers, winking, and jumping up to walk out of the gym. Her hips sway a bit more than usual. Nicole is pulled out of her daze by a hand on her shoulder. She jumps with a small yelp.

“Little distracted there Haught stuff?” Wynonna chuckles, taking a large bite out of the apple she holds in her hand.

“I..Where did you come from?!” Nicole stutters. Wynonna laughs loudly.

“I’m everywhere.” She whispers with a chuckle.

“Now come on! We’ve got a meeting to go to! Something about a family pet.” She laughs at her own joke, taking yet another bite from her apple. She skips out of the room leaving a shocked and exhausted Nicole. She sighs loudly and flops down onto the mat. The Earp sisters are going to be the death of her and she’s okay with that.

A few minutes later the team sits in the living area all chatting adamantly. A recently showered Nicole walks in wearing jeans and a T-shirt, her hair still wet and tangled. Dolls speaks after she flops herself down onto the couch next to Waverly.

“Alright, I’ll keep this short because I know we all have things to do. I would like for Nicole to join our team. Any objections or questions?” He asks looking around the room. Everyone shakes their heads smiling at Nicole, they have all come to enjoy her.

“Hell yeah Haughty!” Wynonna cheers, they all smile and welcome her to the team. Jeremy speaks up.

“I kinda already made you a fake identity.. I was hoping this would happen.” He chuckles.

“Your name, according to Black Badge, is Abbigael Mannaro its..”

“Werewolf in italian! That’s hilarious Jeremy.” Nicole laughs. Jeremy smiles brightly. He is happy that she likes the name.

“Alright, I’ll handle logistics, Waverly and Nicole I’ve got a case for the two of you. Pretty simple, something easy to get Agent Mannaro’s feet wet.” He says tossing Waverly a USB.

“A siren causing some havoc downtown. Shouldn’t be a problem.” With that the team separates out to start on their tasks for the day, Nicole and Waverly go upstairs to start looking into Abbigael Mannaro’s first official case.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waverly and Nicole sit on top of a rooftop downtown, taking turns observing the target. They chat quietly every few minutes. Nicole watches the woman, sitting at a table by herself in a karaoke bar. She is young and beautiful with a hell of a killing streak. She calls herself Adore. She wears a skin-tight red dress, with a slit all the way up her thigh. Her hair is ink black, her eyes a piercing gray color. She hasn’t moved from her spot in almost two hours. Nicole is on the edge of the rooftop, binoculars focused on the woman, waiting for her to make a move. Waverly however is focused on Nicole.

She looks good, Waverly thinks. They both wear the same Black Badge standard uniform. The all black look really suits her. Nicole has rolled her sleeves, Waverly smiles at the way Nicole seems to feel the need to personalize every outfit she wears. The only weapon Nicole has on her is a standard pistol, strapped in her thigh holster with poison lined ammunition for the target. Waverly didn’t object when Nicole only grabbed a single weapon. She knows exactly what Nicole can do without one.

“The Black Badge uniform suits you.” Waverly observes out loud. Nicole turns to face her with a smile.

“Ditto agent Earp.” She smirks before turning her attention back to the bar down below. After thirty minutes they switch places, just as they have done for the past two hours. Waverly now sits on the ledge, Nicole behind her leaning against a half wall.

“I still don’t know a lot about you, hell you’ve read an entire file on me I’m sure.” Nicole chuckles. Waverly thinks the woman’s words over in her head for a second before responding.

“I suppose it’s only fair that you get to ask me a few questions. Hell who knows how long we will be here.” Waverly says, throwing the older woman a smile over her shoulder. Nicole ponders a moment on her first question.

“How did you get into all this assassin business?” She asks, Waverly laughs a bit hesitantly. 

“Starting with the tough ones, alright Haught.” She smiles playfully. Nicole shrugs her shoulders.

“Me and Wynonna were orphaned. My Dad went literally insane. He killed our Mom and older sister. We didn’t have any other family to take us in. We got put in the system. Wynonna was twelve. I was seven. We ended up in the same foster home as Doc, Dolls, Rosita and Jeremy. The couple we all lived with..they were cruel. Hard. They were only in it for the money. We were all broken in our own ways, I think that’s why we trusted each other so easily. I was the youngest, Jeremy was Nine, Dolls fourteen and Rosita and Doc were sixteen. The couple, Mr. and Mrs. Banks, they didn’t feed us. We had to find a way to survive. We found that we were incredible at pickpocketing together. We even had this whole system.” Waverly chuckles a bit humorless, looking back at Nicole to see if she is still listening. Nicole watches her with a look of concern and warmth. She continues.

“About eight years later we had all stuck together, gone in on a small place together. We were making good money, we were great at what we did. We pulled a con on this really rich man, he was in stocks and bonds or something. We were gonna score big. Turns out he was some demon mob boss Black Badge had tried to get a hold of for years. We did it in under a month. We were recruited on the spot. That was six years ago.” Waverly finishes. Nicole looks up at her shocked, before she can form words Waverly speaks again, this time urgently, and more serious.

“She has a man with her. She is leading him to the alleyway below us. Once she’s in the alley I’ll blocker her off from the entrance. Can you get down and block her off from the other side?” Nicole nods, she had forgotten for a moment that they were on a mission, Waverly’s story had distracted her. Taken over every inch of her mind.

“Perfect. She’s all yours.” Waverly says quickly, before promptly jumping onto the fire escape and making her way down, grabbing her coat as she does to cover her weapons. Wouldn’t want civilians getting all freaked out Waverly had joked when Nicole had asked about it earlier that evening. Nicole hangs her feet over the side of the building, looking down at the alleyway below her. Waiting. Before long Waverly reaches the ground. She trails the siren woman, as well as the lovestruck man stumbling behind her. She keeps back just far enough so that they don’t notice her.

The woman leads the man into the alleyway, pushing him up against the wall and kissing him fiercely. She waits behind the cover of the building wall. This is Nicole’s hit, and she knows Nicole can handle it. As the couple kisses Nicole jumps from the roof, landing elegantly in a way that can only be described as a “Superhero Landing”. Waverly’s heart jumps to her throat at the sight of the confident smirk that Nicole wears. The couple’s eyes snap to the woman who literally fell from the sky. She walks up to them, her hands relaxed in her pockets. Effortless. Waverly can’t help but think that she’s a natural.

“Adore is it?” She questions. Waverly watches on from her hiding spot. The woman's eyes devour Nicole. She pushes the man off of her. He seems to shake himself out of the daze she had him in. He sprints out of the alleyway, not even bothering to glance back. As he sprints past Waverly, Adore walks up to Nicole, swaying her hips seductively. Waverly feels bile rise in her throat at the sight. 

“Well, well. It’s been a long time since I’ve felt power like yours.” She reaches Nicole. Playing with the collar of her shirt, laying her hand flat on her chest.

“You’ll be so fun to kill.” She whispers into Nicole’s ear. At that moment she notices the blank look on Nicole’s face. Adore raises a hand up to the taller woman’s neck, one of her fingernails long and sharp. Waverly sprints towards her panicking. 

She looks into Nicole’s warm brown eyes as she gets closer, and sees her wink. In an instant Nicole has twisted Adore, and pinned her against the wall, her gun held to her forehead, her forearm against the siren’s throat. Much like Adore had done with the man minutes earlier. Nicole leans in whispering something into the woman’s ear before firing the shot.The woman’s body falls limp. Nicole watches her fall into a heap on the ground before turning to Waverly. The smaller woman has a shocked look on her face, her arms folded across her chest.

Waverly feels her heartbeat bounce all throughout her body. Her breathing is labored. Her heart feels like it’s about to explode from tension. It’s in this moment that Waverly Earp realizes three things at once.

First she realizes how turned on she is. Seeing Nicole in that uniform, muscles and tattoos on display wearing the signature Haught smirk is doing things to her. She has always been attracted to Nicole Haught, how could she not? But this feels different.

The second thing she realizes is she is jealous of the siren who is now laying dead on the ground. She feels possessive. She feels her blood boil at the thought of Adore touching Nicole like she had been. She hears a voice in her head say that she is the only one that should touch Nicole like that. That’s when the third thought dawns on her.

There in that dirty alleyway with a dead body Waverly realizes that she likes Nicole Haught. She really really likes her. In more than a physical way. She trusts Nicole. She thinks of the way her heart thumps against her chest at the mere sight of the other woman. She thinks of how safe she feels when she wakes up in the morning to the sound of Nicole’s slow breathing. What the fuck is she going to do? Nicole’s face drops at the look on Waverly’s face and she quickly walks up to her. She reaches out before pulling her hand back to her side. Her face is covered in concern.

“Waverly are you okay?” Her voice seems to pull Waverly from her thoughts. She slaps Nicole hard on the shoulder.

“You ass! I thought she had you under her sexy lady spell!” Waverly shouts. Nicole relaxes with a long exhale.

“No..I..I just wanted to catch her by surprise.” Waverly rolls her eyes at Nicole.

“Well good job, but also you scared the shit out of me! Now, let’s get out of here.” Waverly says with a long exhale. She turns walking towards their car, Nicole following behind. She really needs to talk to Wynonna.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they get back Nicole heads upstairs to shower. Waverly drags Wynonna to the nearest bar in town. Wynonna of course doesn’t object. They sit at their usual booth in Shorty’s. Wynonna sips whiskey, cautiously eyeing her sister who had just downed three shots in quick succession. 

“Jesus baby girl is this some kind of drinking competition? If so I need to catch up.” Wynonna mutters trying to grab the bartender's attention with a wave of her hand. Waverly grabs her hand pulling it down. 

“I..no it’s not a drinking competition.” She mumbles as she throws her head down on the table with a thud and a groan.

“You know I’ll never turn down a night of drinking with my best bitch, but I have a feeling you brought me here for more than that.” Wynonna observes seriously, placing a reassuring hand on her sister’s back. Waverly slowly sits up, grabbing her sister's drink from in front of her and quickly throwing it back in one fluid motion. Wynonna scoffs at her, but before she can object in any way Waverly rapidly fires a string of words under her breath.

“IhavefeelingsforNicole…” She mutters before covering her face with her hands, waiting for a snarky remark from her ever teasing sister.

“Waves look at me.” She says gently. Waverly peeks through the cracks in her fingers.

“Why is that a bad thing?” She asks, her features open and caring. Waverly relaxes at the sight taking a long deep breath before completely facing her sister.

“I’m really bad at feelings. The only people I’ve ever trusted are the ones who live at the homestead with us. Our family. I’ve never let anyone in like I’ve let her in. She scares me. The way she makes me feel scares me. What happens when she hurts me? What happens when she doesn’t want me? Doesn’t want to be in my crazy life?” Waverly asks, tears forming in her eyes and anxiety bubbling in her chest. She looks so vulnerable. Wynonna’s heart breaks for her baby sister.

“First things first baby girl, it’s not a ‘when she hurts you’ kinda thing. I would never let anyone hurt you. I know I just met Nicole, but she is good people, and don’t tell her I said that!” Wynonna says with a half-hearted scowl. Waverly giggles softly. 

“Secondly Wave, you’ve never been one to let fear hold you back. I know it’s terrifying to put your feelings on the line like that, but the way Red Haught looks at you..I think it’s fair to say she feels the same way.” Wynonna smiles. Waverly jumps forward, wrapping her sister in a bear hug.

“Hey now! You’re gonna ruin my street cred!” Wynonna jokes. Waverly leans back, giving her sister a misty eyed scowl.

“That’s all the wise sisterly advice I have for the night. Now! Let's show these bitches how Earps drink!” She exclaims, calling the bartender over for shots. Waverly laughs. She feels a lot better, she’s glad she came to Wynonna.

They drink a lot, they dance, and they con some very misogynistic assholes out of their money in pool. They end up throwing a few punches at the sisters. Even wasted, the girls take them down easily. They get thrown out at about two am by Shorty.

“Those assholes deserved it, but y’all know better than to fight in my bar.” He chastises. They apologize before moving to sit on the curb out front giggling to themselves like schoolgirls. Fifteen minutes later Dolls pulls up to find the sisters leaning on each other on the curb laughing loudly after Shorty had called him to pick them up. He laughs with a shake of his head before helping the two VERY intoxicated women into his car. The entire drive back to the homestead he watches the sisters in his rearview mirror as they giggle and mutter incomprehensible words to each other. He chuckles as they stumble inside and flop onto the couch. In the few minutes it takes for him to go get water and Advil from the kitchen, the sisters are passed out snoring perpendicular to each other on the L shaped couch. They hold hands. He smiles warmly at the sight. He has always admired their relationship. Nicole walks up behind him yawning loudly.

“I was wondering where they wandered off to.” Nicole manages mid yawn. Dolls looks at the redhead with a small smile.

“Hey I have a pretty urgent Revenant case for these two in the morning, but I have a feeling they won’t be up for it. You game?” He asks. He has come to enjoy Nicole’s company, and he finds it easy to trust her. She’s genuine.

“I’d love to.” She says before yawning again.

“Just let me know when and where.” She says patting him on the shoulder and making her way to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd y'all think?! I'm really happy with where this story is going, I hope you guys are too. Let me know if there is anything you guys wanna see more or less of. Have a great week!


	7. NEVER PERFECT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Dolls have a difficult mission. Waverly must fight for Nicole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some angst in this one (yikes) but I promise there is a good ending!! SO excited to keep this story going, thank you guys for all the lovely support!

Waverly wakes up on the homestead couch to a pool of drool and a snoring Wynonna, her head pounding with a migraine. She hasn’t completely hit hangover yet, she’s still a bit tipsy to be honest. She stands slowly, trying to keep up her balance. She looks down at her shirt to see it covered in blood and beer. Of course, the small bar fight her and Wynonna had gotten into. She slowly hobbles her way into the kitchen to start making coffee, rubbing her forehead and groaning at the light streaming through the windows. When she turns the corner she is faced with a stranger. A man.

“Who the fuck are you?” She mumbles. He smiles warmly, offering his hand out to her in greeting. 

“Hi I’m Robin.” She registers somewhere in her brain that this must be Jeremy’s new boyfriend. She grabs his hand shaking it and mumbling something that sounds vaguely like her name. He chuckles before handing her a mug of coffee. She nods her thanks. As she takes her first sip Jeremy enters carrying three large McDonald's bags.

“Jeremy my savior!” She exclaims, pulling him into a hug. Wynonna walks in looking somehow perfectly awake and sober.

“Good morning sis, Jer bear, mystery twink.” She snatches a bag from Jeremy’s arms. No matter how much her sister drinks she never has a hangover, and she is always her happiest snacking on garbage food the morning after a long night of drinking. Waverly envies her ability to avoid hangovers.

They all sit at the table laughing and chatting amongst each other. Robin tells a particularly hilarious story about his days working on a potato farm. Waverly can’t help but love him. Jeremy seems to feel the same way seeing as he has a dopey lovestruck look all over his face. Doc and Rosita walk in sleepily a few minutes later. Doc wears only boxers, Rosita in a long pink robe. She sees Robin and Jeremy share a knowing look at the shirtless Doc.

After they finish breakfast Waverly decides that it’s time for a much-needed shower. Her heart beats rapidly in her chest at the thought of seeing Nicole for the first time after realizing the true extent of her feelings. It will be hard to look her in the eyes. However, when the door to the room opens it’s empty. She walks over to the newly made bed to find a note.

_Waverly,_

_Since you and Wynonna are VERY drunk, Dolls asked me to help him out on a mission you guys were going to handle this morning. Nothing crazy, just some recon. Doll’s says we should be back by noon at the latest. Text me if you need anything._

_X Nicole_

_P.s missed you last night :)_

Waverly smiles brightly at the note, running her fingers over the scratchy yet elegant handwriting that is very Nicole. She sighs quietly to herself before she makes her way to the shower. She sings quietly to herself as she lets the warm water fall across her shoulders. She thinks about Nicole. How it would feel to kiss her, to be held by her.

Once the water starts getting cold she steps out. She doesn’t have much to do today and although the coffee, shower and greasy food helped a bit with her hangover she knows she deserves a day of rest, and possibly some quality time with Nicole once she returns. She puts on her comphiest sweats and makes her way downstairs to rejoin her family. She finds her phone on the ground next to the couch. Her heart drops as she picks up her phone and notices the time.

**2 : 4 1 PM**

She’s never slept in that late, she figured it was maybe eleven thirty. On top of that when Dolls says that a mission should be over by noon he means it. She quickly texts Nicole. 

_Waverly (02:42PM) : Are you okay????_

Her text goes unanswered. She feels herself go into a full on panic at the lack of response. She quickly runs to her family in the dining room. They all look up at her confused and worried at the panic on her face.

“Somethings wrong.” She rasps, barely holding back tears. Wynonna stands immediately.

“Nicole left me a note. She said her and Dolls were going on a recon mission. Dolls said they’d be back by noon.” Her team’s faces automatically drop. They know how punctual Dolls is. He’s never late. Surprisingly Robin is the first to speak, pulling them all out of their haze of worry and panic.

“Waverly, have you been able to reach Nicole?” He asks seriously. She shakes her head no.

‘I don’t mean by text.” He deadpans. Everyone looks at him in confusion, most of all Waverly. How can he possibly know about their telepathy?

“I..haven’t tried. How’d you..”

“Later.” He says waving off her questions.

“Try it now.” He orders. She sees a glimpse of the Robin that works at Black Badge headquarters. Serious and commanding. He then turns, walking out of the room pulling his phone to his ear as he does. Waverly instantly reaches out for Nicole mentally.

_“Nicole please tell me you’re okay.”_ She pleads, only to be hit with a wall of silence.

“Fuck!” She yells in frustration. She feels tears line her eyes.

“Waverly what the hell is going on?” Rosita asks. Her entire family looks at her for answers.

“Me and Nicole can kind of speak...telepathically..” She mutters quickly. They all stare at her in shock and Wynonna laughs. She laughs that kind of broken worried laugh. One you only hear in a horrible situation.

“What kind of lesbian bullshit?!” Her sisters exclaims. After Wynonna seems to get the hilarity out of her system she turns to face Waverly.

“Can you hear her?” Waverly just shakes her head silently. Wynonna walks over to her wrapping her little sister in a hug.

“We’re going to get your girl back Wave.” She whispers. Waverly tries not to linger on the fact that Nicole really isn't “her girl” and now knows if she will ever get the chance to see if that’s something Nicole would even want. Waverly can hear the shake in her sister’s voice. She remembers their drunken adventures the night before. Wynonna had confided in her after a few drinks that she’s in love with Dolls, and is waiting for the right moment to tell him. Her sister's shaking voice instills in her with a new wave of confidence. She is going to get them back, no matter what she has to do.

“You!” She points at Jeremy, he jumps.

“Go get your boyfriend. He owes me an explanation to exactly how he knows me and Nicole can speak telepathically.” He runs off to go find Robin. She looks to Doc and Rosita, who look just as scared as the sisters. She gives them a small nod and smile, she prays it conveys the hope that she doesn’t have. Jeremy runs in dragging a frazzled Robin behind him. Robin takes a deep breath.

“Okay so, I’m a werewolf. I’m one of the higher-ups in Nicoles pack. We grew up together, and recently she has confided in me about some things, telepathy included.” Waverly relaxes at his admission. She’s glad there is someone else on their side fighting for Nicole. She also assumes that Robin is the “mole” Nicole had mentioned in Black Badge when they first met. Her family starts to bicker back and forth about what to do. Waverly takes a deep breath, allowing herself to come up with a plan.

“Jeremy, take Robin and find out their last known location. They aren’t stupid enough to go anywhere without trackers. Robin contact her siblings. We need all the help we can get, and they deserve to know what’s going on. Doc, Rosita, I need you guys reaching out to any sources you have that could know anything. Wynonna, you and I are going to prep the weapons we need.” She demands. Once the room clears, everyone on their way to complete their tasks, her and Wynonna fall into a tight hug. They allow themselves a moment of weakness before they make their way to the armory. 

Thirty minutes later they get a security alert at the front entrance, Waverly recognizes Cedric and Hannah. She lets them inside. The second they are inside Robin hugs them both. They all make introductions, luckily Wynonna doesn’t seem to recognize Hannah from her security cameras a few weeks earlier. God knows how much teasing that would start. Wynonna and Hannah seem to immediately hit it off. After a few moments of discussing and going over what they have each learned they have a plan.

“We have their last known location in the warehouse district on the east side. Robin says there is a Revenant safe house near their last ping. It’s our biggest lead. Leaving in thirty.” Waverly tries her best to hold her emotions in. She’s going to get Nicole back. She has to. It hurts her to look at the Haught siblings, she sees Nicole’s eyes in Cedric, and her dimples in Hannah. She is going to be okay. She needs to be okay.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicole wakes up tied to a chair with what must be silver rope, if the strength of it is anything to go by. Her right shoulder is on fire. She hears someone behind her breathing deeply, asleep. By the scent she knows it’s Dolls. She thrashes her body as much as he can but he doesn’t wake up. She feels weak, she looks around to get her bearings as best as she can with her left eye bruised shut. 

The walls are a drab gray color, she can feel the silver radiating from within them. The ground is concrete, there are stains on the floor that look like blood. A single metal door sits in the middle of the wall directly in front of her. The room is small, no more than fifteen by fifteen feet. 

She remembers driving with Dolls, they were laughing about some story he was telling her. They were on their way to do some surveillance on one of the Revenant bases. They had barely parked when she felt a bullet through her shoulder. She feels the pain of the initial wound even now. She is pulled out of her memory by Dolls making a small sound behind her. He mumbles something unintelligible.

“Dolls are you okay?” she asks with as much urgency as she can in her state. He grunts in response. Before she can say anything else the door burst open with a loud creak. She feels Doll’s head snap up completely. Standing before her is BoBo, his right hand Jack and a few other Revenants she recognizes from various meetings over the years. Bobo looks at her and slowly claps dramatically as he slowly crawls towards her. He holds up a long knife, licking the length of the blade.

“Well, well, well back from the dead are we Nicky?” He teases, spinning the knife between his fingers. She manages to gather most of the strength she has left in her body to spit in his face. He doesn’t even flinch.

“Feisty.” He chuckles, pacing back and forth along the short length of the room.

“I was surprised to see you with Agent Barbie Doll here. I was hoping to come across someone else, about half your height, brunette, gorgeous hazel eyes and a perfect smile.” He smirks devilishly. 

“Leave her alone.” she growls loudly. He chuckles, slowly caressing her face with the knife that she now realizes is silver. She feels her skin burn at the lightest touch of the blade.

“Hit a nerve did I?” Bobo smiles, calling Jack over.

“See I have looked for my Earp girls for quite some time, so you and Dollsy, are going to play with Jack here until you decided to do some talking m’kay?” He snarks, slapping her cheek lightly. Jack walks up to her with a smile on his face that makes her insides twist. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seconds feel like hours. Jack has Nicole and Dolls tied to parallel walls, arms and legs splayed so they are in an x shape. He spends what feels like days, slowly slicing bits of their bodies, leaving gashes all across them. He uses silver blades for Nicole, and a different kind for Dolls that she doesn’t recognize, it makes him shriek every time it touches his skin.

As he makes his way back over to Nicole, she stays dead silent, her eyes locked on him as he approaches. He skips up to her, he looks like a child in a theme park. Nicole has heard stories about Jack and his habits but she never thought she would be on the other end of his blade. With every cut he makes across her skin she grits her teeth and calls out to Waverly in her mind, begging her to stay away. She knows that Waverly can’t hear her, the silver lined walls and the distance between them would make sure of that. She wonders if she even knows that she is gone.

She isn’t sure what is worse, feeling Jack’s knives slice across her skin or hearing Dolls screams when he gets bored with Nicole’s silence. She decides his screams are much much worse. With every scream his eyes turn a bright yellowish-green and his fists curl. With every scream, she can’t help but she is failing Waverly and her family. After it feels like every inch of her body has been marked by Jack’s blade the door opens again. Bobo walks in smiling at Nicole.

“Done yet little Nicky?” He asks, she growls at him half heartedly with what energy she can spare.

“I don’t know why your father always said you were the strongest Wolf he had ever seen. If you are as strong as he said you were you wouldn’t be here, maybe that old girlfriend of yours might still be above ground, maybe you’ll be able to keep your new bitch above ground.” He laughs loudly when Nicole fights against the chains holding strapping her to the wall.

“I’d stay away from her if I were you ya know.” He smiles, playing with his knife. “God knows what happens to people you love. Shae, your mother..your older brother. What’s he going by now? Cedric? I rather liked when he went by James. A strong name, your father’s name.” Bobo laughs.

“What about that little baby of yours, never even had the chance to be born? I wonder what you would have named the bastard child if you were strong enough to protect it.” He smiles at her waiting for a reaction. She roars at him, she roars like every bit of pain she feels is coming unleashed. He makes his way over to Jack, motioning for him to follow. At the sound of the door closing Dolls looks up at her, his eyes tired, his limbs dripping blood to the floor.

“Nicole..” He mumbles weakly. She looks at him between the tears she had finally let fall. It has always separated herself from the memories Bobo was now throwing right in her face.

“He’s wrong. You’re strong, stronger than anyone I’ve ever met.” He smiles weakly, and she barely smiles back. Bobo had stripped her down to her weakest. He knew where to hit and he hit hard.

“When we get out of this. Yes when, not if, you’ve always got us Nicole. I know we haven’t known each other long but you’re family.” She feels her eyes fill with yet another round of tears at his words. Before she can respond she hears a faint voice in the back of her mind. Waverly’s voice screaming her name. She screams right back begging for her to turn around.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car is dead silent on the way to the Revenant base. Doc drives, and Waverly sits in the back, finicking with her shotgun. Wynonna stares straight ahead as if watching something a thousand miles away. When they reach the warehouse she looks around to the small team they have assembled. A team hell bent on getting Nicole and Dolls to safety.

When they get out of the SUV Cedric and Hannah immediately switch to their Wolf forms. The rest of the team loads their weapons and checks their earpieces. She hears Robin and Jeremy in her ear. She barely listens to what they say, she is so close to finding Nicole, nothing is going to distract her from that. The building appears to be an abandoned office building of some sort, but the front door is a thick metal door. Cedric gives them all a small nod before slamming himself into the door with a loud thud. The door falls to the ground with a loud bang. Hannah instantly at his heels as they take out the two guards on the other side of the door. Instead of continuing inside they both turn back towards the rest of the team. Hannah shifts back.

“The whole building is lined with silver. This building was made specially to weaken werewolves. We will only be a burden if we go any further inside. We can stay out here and guard. She’s in the basement, I can feel her. Please bring her back safely...we need her.” Hannah’s voice catches on the last word and she shifts back into wolf form. Waverly nods at her, thanking both of them before running into the building, Wynonna, Doc, and Rosita hot on her tail. 

The inside of the building is dark, it seems like it was in fact an office building at one point. They slowly maneuver through the twisting hallways. She loses track of how many people they kill. With each body that hits the ground with a thud the only thing Waverly thinks is that she is one step closer to Nicole. It feels like an eternity but they find their way to the basement steps. The second they step foot into the basement Waverly can just barely hear Nicole’s voice in her mind.

_“Waverly please, Bobo want’s you and Wynonna. Please I’m begging you.”_ Nicole begs. At the sound of Nicole’s voice she turns to her team.

“I can hear her, she’s telling us to run.. She says the Revenants want me and Wynonna.” Wynonna shakes her head.

“No way in hell are we turning around now.” Wynonna growls, the rest of them nod in agreement. Waverly is thankful she doesn’t have to put up a fight. They charge forward. The basement only has about four guards. They each take one out. They make their way to the end of the basement and are met with a large metal door. Waverly can hear Nicole clearly now, till begging her to stay away. They try the door. It’s locked. Surprisingly, or perhaps very unsurprisingly Doc pulls explosives from the inside of his jacket.

_“Hold on Nicole please, we are going to get you guys out of here.”_ She pleads. She hears Nicole scream from the other side of the wall and her blood goes cold. Doc blows the door of it’s hinges and it falls into the small room. When the dust clears she sees Nicole and Dolls hanging from the walls. A skinny man with a long knife stares at them in shock from the center of the room. Waverly looks down at the man’s knife to see it covered in blood. She looks to Nicole’s face and sees a fresh cut. She sees red. She shoots the man in the chest without hesitation, sending him flying into the wall with a thud. She runs over to Nicole, and she hears Wynonna running to Dolls whispering that she loves him. Nicole’s eyes open to look at her. She smiles softly before her eyes fall shut again.

She slowly cuts her down, lowering her to the floor. She watches as Nicole's chest slowly moves up and down with every breath. Her clothes are gone, she’s left only in her undergarments, her body is covered in fresh cuts and burns. Her skin is pale with the loss of blood. The most recent cut is a long slice from her cheekbone to her chin. The most concerning however is a bullet hole going through her shoulder. She calls to Jeremy in her earpiece at the sight of it.

“Jer, I need medical supplies sent to my safe house immediately.” She hardly listens to his response before Rosita is at her side helping to lift Nicole. In a perfect world she would call Black Badge to send a medical team, but this isn’t a perfect world and Nicole is supposed to be dead. Waverly tells Nicole over and over on the small journey back upstairs that everything is going to be okay. She hardly believes her own words.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part of Waverly’s black badge training included a mandatory emergency medical course. She had spent the past two or so hours dressing and cleaning an unconscious Nicole’s wounds. Nicole barely moves, and Waverly can’t help but look to her chest every few seconds to check the rise and fall of her breathing. She takes up most of Waverly’s queen sized bed at her safe house but can’t find herself caring. Nicole’s siblings are downstairs waiting. Once she feels that Nicole is well enough she makes her way downstairs to them. They stand looking at her anxiously.

“She’s okay. She’s resting. She will just need some time to heal.” Waverly says weakly, the weight of the day finally settling on her. The siblings both nod, but Cedric is the first to speak.

“Thank you Waverly, the pack owes you and your family a great debt. We are forever grateful that she has you in her corner.” Hannah nods in agreement.

“I have the pack on a guard rotation here and the homestead. Please let us know if there is anything we can do and keep us updated on her condition.” She says, giving Waverly a quick hug before they both turn to leave. She makes herself a cup of coffee before making her way back upstairs to watch over Nicole. SHe walks into the room to find Nicole awake, and looking at her with a small smile.

“I..” Nicole starts.

“No, please. I have some stuff I need to say.” Waverly pleads. Nicole nods, her eyes are understanding.

“You scare me, not because you’re a big scary werewolf but because I trust you, wholeheartedly.” Waverly moves and sits next to Nicole on the bed, careful not to jostle her. Nicole looks at her with those warm brown eyes Waverly has come to love so very much.

“I’ve never trusted anyone the way I trust you. Seeing you hanging there in that horrible room, beaten and bloody god I felt like I might die. I kept thinking that I couldn't lose you before I get to tell you how I really feel, before I get to kiss you. I don’t know what you see between us, or what you want your future to look like but I can’t see mine without you in it. You mean so much to me.” Waverly finishes with a deep breath, tears streaming down her face at the admission. Nicole smiles up at her with the brightest smiles she has ever seen.

“The only thing I could think of the entire time I was there was you.” Nicole says softly.

“Now Miss. Earp if you could please kiss me, because I can’t really move and I..” Her words are cut off by Waverly’s lips.

The kiss is slow and gentle, but intense in it’s own way. Nicole reaches up, holding Waverly’s cheek so softly as if Nicole isn’t the one who is so breakable. Waverly feels the tension in her chest immediately dissipate at the small touch. The kiss is short, but addictive. Waverly can’t help but think she would love to do nothing but kiss Nicole Haught for the rest of her life. They pull apart, both women smiling like idiots.

“Waverly I’ve got a problem.” Nicole chuckles a bit shyly, Waverly looks at her with concern, her first thought is that she hurt Nicole.

“I don’t think I’m ever going to be able to stop kissing you.” She smirks. Waverly rolls her eyes with a laugh before leaning down to kiss her again, feeling her heart explode yet again.

“You’re an idiot Nicole Haught.” She laughs.

“You like it.” Nicole winks as best she can with her injuries. They both laugh and Waverly lies down beside her, taking Nicole’s hand in her own. She can’t imagine not touching Nicole now, knowing that she’s there beside her, and that she’s okay. There are so many things to worry about, so many dangers in their world and so many things to talk about but they both have each other and they drift to sleep reveling in this moment of peace smiling like two idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd y'all think?!?!?! New chapter coming Sunday!
> 
> Instagram: @crazychickwithagun
> 
> Tumblr: @holyhellwayhaught


	8. SOME KINDA WAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly fall into a routine, and Waverly decides she is ready to take the next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy everybody! So I am currently writing this in quarantine because I may or may not have the dreaded corona virus, regardless I'm a little bit nervous about posting this chapter because it's the first time I have ever written Smut, that's right! SMUT!! Also this chapter starts with a bit of a time jump (Two months from the end of the last chapter) Anyways.. I'm bored as hell so message me if ya wanna.
> 
> Instagram: @crazychickwithagun
> 
> Tumblr: @holyhellwayhaught

The past two months have gone almost to perfectly. Dolls and Nicole have both been beyond stubborn with their recoveries, but they are healing nonetheless. After that first night after the incident Waverly and Nicole moved back to the Homestead. Since Nicole’s injuries were inflicted with silver it is taking a bit longer than normal than usual to heal. The few times their make out sessions have gotten particularly heated, and they find themselves without shirts, Waverly sees the bright white scars littering Nicole's body, the one on her cheek being the most prominent. The sight of the scars always terrifies her. 

The Revenants have yet to make a move, they’ve been extremely quiet as of late. Once Nicole had healed significantly, her first concern is the Revenant refugees. She immediately had them moved to a pack base outside of the city. Her pack now has targets on their backs. BoBo knows that she has played him since she took over command of the pack. She visits the camp often and checks on her pack. She knows BoBo is planning something huge so she does something she rarely ever does, she makes a direct pack order. The pack is to stay together at all times with constant guard. She pretends she isn’t constantly worrying but Waverly sees right through it.

The past two months have been very revealing for Waverly. She has always had trouble with commitment, but Nicole takes it all in stride. Waverly thinks she might in fact be falling in love with Nicole Haught. They wake up together, eating breakfast before heading their separate ways for the day. Nicole to her pack’s camp, and Waverly to do any research possible on the Revenants. Afternoons are spent with Waverly’s family, and Nicole spends evenings with Dolls training and working on physical recovery. Nights are spent holding each other, keeping each other's nightmares at bay. They fall into a routine, and Waverly, ever the planner, loves it.

On this particular morning Waverly wakes up to her least favorite sight, an empty bed. She sighs before reaching out for her girlfriend. God she’s never going to get tired of calling Nicole her girlfriend.

_ “Are you doing okay? Woke up to an empty bed.”  _ She whines

_ “Wyn woke me up early, come get your good morning kiss?”  _ _ She hears Nicole chuckle. Waverly quickly gets up, jumping into the shower. She makes her way down to the kitchen to find her favorite breakfast laid out for her,a note leaning against her coffee cup. _

_ Wave, _

_ I’m sorry you woke up alone, come meet me and Nonna in the garden when you’re done with breakfast? _

_ -Nicolexx _

Waverly eats her breakfast with a megawatt smile. She has told Nicole many times that she doesn’t always have to do things like this if she doesn't want to. She always replies the same way.

“I want to Waves.” She had told Nicole early on just how deep her commitment and trust issues run. Nicole had sweetly responded that everything is at her pace, and that she’s just lucky to be in Waverly’s life in any way shape or form.

Although that was fairly early in their relationship she knew in that moment that she loved Nicole, even if she hasn’t fully admitted it to herself. She is fairly certain that her girlfriend feels the same, but every time she gets close to saying those three words they get caught in her throat, fear getting the best of her. Nicole, patient as always, never pushes Waverly.

After breakfast she makes her way to the outdoor training area they call the garden. It’s more of a large backyard. It’s an outdoor courtyard surrounded in tall buildings. It’s mostly grass and vines with the occasional shrubbery. She has always wanted to plant an actual garden but has never found the time. The garden echoes with laughter as she steps outside. Most of her family sits in the grass, Wynonna stands with Nicole and Hannah in wolf form, their tails wagging. That’s when she notices the tennis ball in Wynonna’s hand.

“Nonna are you playing fetch with my girlfriend?!” She tries her hardest to keep the laughter out of her voice but she fails. Her sister smiles at her, and Nicole trots over to her with a huge wolfy grin. She towers over her in her wolf form.

_ “It’s okay baby we are just messing around.”  _ Waverly nods with a smile, scratching lightly behind her girlfriend's ear, before she makes her way back over to the game of fetch. She has come to really enjoy having Hannah around. She reminds her a lot of Wynonna. Hannah and Wynonna spend a lot of time together, they also cause a lot of trouble together. She joins her family sitting in the grass and her sister throws the tennis ball as far as she can. The wolves sprint after it.

Dolls sits in the grass leaning back on his palms. He smiles as Wynonna laughs. She hasn’t seen him this happy in a very long time. Doc and Rosita both sit, holding hands. She sits down next to Dolls, motioning to the wolves now playfully rolling in the grass.

“How long have they been at this?” He smiles with a shrug.

“About an hour or so. The last fifteen minutes since Hannah got here it’s turned into a competition.” She looks up as Wynonna throws the ball yet again, the sisters dart off but it’s a bit too high. Nicole pushes herself off one of the walls before snatching it out of the air, Hannah huffs. Wynonna cheers, and everyone laughs.

The sisters phase back, pushing each other playfully as they approach everyone else. Waverly smiles. One of the things she has learned about her girlfriend over the past few weeks is just how much of a child she can be. Waverly loves it. She leans down to give Waverly a kiss a quick peck that speeds her heart up just a bit. Both Wynonna and Hannah stand behind them fake gagging. They all sit and chat for a few minutes before Wynonna drags Hannah inside to see her new flamethrower, Dolls jokes that he already has the fire department on speed dial earning him a glare from Wynonna. As the two girls walk back inside Cedric walks into the garden.

He has become a pretty common presence at the Homestead. He and Doc get along excellently, and often spend time at the shooting range together. In the short time that she has known Cedric she has found him to be a very calm, and warm addition to the family. He makes his way over to his sister, who is in her usual outfit of jeans and a t-shirt. She loves seeing her in one of her many suits, but she has found that she loves casual Nicole just as much.

“Nic.” He says with a warm smile. She hugs him tightly. Another thing she has learned about Nicole is that she is very specific with nicknames. SHe loves being called Nic, by the people she cares about, but absolutely despises being called Nicky.

“Pack needs you today.” He says as they seperate from their hug. She nods turning to Waverly.

_ “Duty calls.”  _ She says a bit solemnly. She never complains about her duties, she loves being the pack leader but some days she just wants to spend with Waverly.

_ “Just come back soon I have a date planned tonight for a pretty redhead.”  _ She flirts. Nicole chuckles, giving her a firm kiss before making her way back upstairs to change into one of her “authority outfits” As she calls them. Dolls stands beside her as she watches Nicole leave.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile like that, even when you won trivia night at Shorty's.” He jokes. She only smiles brighter at his words.

“I’m glad you found her Waves.” He says with a small pat to her shoulder.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Nicole texts her asking if she can pick her up from the pack base for their date. Waverly of course agrees. She drives down the tree-lined roads to the base in her mustang, top down. She wears a light yellow sundress, her hair cascading down her shoulders. As she approaches the entrance to the camp a few wolves run along her car before recognizing her. As she pulls in she takes in the camp. It looks like an average campsite, if a campsite had giant wolves and humans walking alongside each other in harmony. 

She finds Nicole in the center of the camp wearing navy blue slacks and a short-sleeved white button up, rolled over her biceps. She loves Nicole in navy. Nicole runs her hand through her hair, talking seriously with a young woman next to her. She looks over and smiles as she sees her approaching. The sun hits her eyes in just the right way where her eyes appear gold. “She’s beautiful,” Waverly thinks. When she reaches her, Nicole takes her hand, softly kissing her knuckles.

“Sam this is my girlfriend Waverly Earp, Waverly this is Sam. She is in charge of training the younger wolves.” They shake hands and Sam looks her over. Up close she can see that Sam is older than Nicole, probably in her fifties. Her hair is so blonde it’s almost white.

“Ready to go?” Nicole asks, Waverly nods leading her to the car. She smiles, her heart beating rapidly. She hopes that Nicole can’t tell just how nervous she is for this date.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The restaurant is nice, it’s small but the food is delicious. It’s one of Waverly’s favorite places. They chat quietly until their food is brought to them. She looks up at Nicole, and the candlelight seems to reflect in her eyes, making them seem gold again. Nicole catches her staring.

“Do I have something in my teeth?” She chuckles. Waverly shakes her head.

“Sometimes your eyes just look gold in the right lighting. It’s beautiful.” She says a bit dreamily. Nicole stiffens the slightest bit.

“It’s not really the light. Alpha’s are born with gold eyes, it’s our distinguishing trait. Most of us can hide it, when we don't it tends to draw unwanted attention. I guess my subconscious just wants you to see all of me” Waverly looks at her curiously.

“Can I see?” Nicole looks around nodding before looking at her head on. Her eyes shift to gold, they sparkle in the light. They are a very light gold color, growing closer to white the closer they get to her pupils.

They fall into easy conversation, paying the bill and making their way to a nearby park. They walk hand in hand, Waverly glances around at the fairy lights dangling from the trees. Nicole only looks at her. She is suddenly hit with a wave of guilt. She decides it’s time to be honest with Waverly about her past. Nicole turns serious, grabbing her girlfriend's attention.

“Over the past two months you have been so amazing in helping me heal physically, you truly are incredible. But, there’s something that happened with BoBo that reopened some old emotional wounds. I want you to know all of me, even the dark parts if it’s okay with you I have some things I need to get of my chest?” Waverly nods nervously in response, her eyes never leaving Nicole, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

“BoBo has known me since I was born. My Father and him were always close. I grew up with him around.” She takes a long deep breath.

“The real reason my Father ordered the hit on Shae, my ex, was because she was pregnant, with my baby. She had poked holes in condoms, she knew I was planning on leaving her. I knew she wouldn’t be safe if my Father found out we were involved. I couldn't bare for her to get hurt, she didn’t want me to leave. My Father enlisted the Revenants help when he found out about the baby. When she told me she was pregnant and wanted to keep the baby I couldn’t..I couldn’t leave her.” Waverly notices a small tear fall down her cheek.

“Father ordered Cedric to kill her. When he refused, my father attacked him. Made me watch. He would have died if my Mother hadn’t stepped between them...He killed her.” More tears fall at the admission. Waverly feels her own tears trickle down at the pain in her eyes.

“Cedric was named after my Father, James Cedric Haught. He refuses to go by James, he hates my father. I just want you to know that I’m broken, and I’m terrified because I lo- care for you, that you’ll be in danger. But, if you’ll have me, faults and all then I’ll be here by your side.” As she finishes Waverly pulls her into a hug, holding her as tightly as she can.

“Thank you for sharing that with me Nicole. I’d be honored to get to see every part of you. And if it’s alright with you I think I’d like to have you by my side for a very long time.” Nicole smiles brightly and they continue walking, three words hanging unsaid in the air between them.

The rest of the night is spent on lighter topics. Nicole tells her about her childhood, and the trouble she got into with her siblings. Waverly tells her about a particularly hilarious prank she and Wynonna had pulled on some of the nastier of their foster parents. They end up at Waverly’s safehouse, sipping coffee on the couch. At around midnight Waverly decides to make the move she has been waiting to make for weeks. She swings her leg over Niocole’s hips, straddling her. She leans down kissing her deeply, letting her hands fall to her waist. They kiss and as Waverly makes a move for Nicole’s belt, she's stopped by the redhead’s hand.

“Waves..I...We can’t.” Waverly frowns down at her.

“Nicole I want this, I want you.” She admits. She knows that Nicole wants her too, if the growing pressure from Nicole’s bulge is anything to go by.

“Do you not?” Waverly asks weakly, her insecurities getting the best of her. Nicole immediately sits up, taking Waverly’s face in her hands.

“Waverly of course I do, but it’s not that simple. Werewolf and human relations are practically unheard of. I don’t want to hurt you, physically we aren’t completely compatible. I couldn’t even get you pregnant..not that that’s what I’m thinking about.” Waverly feels her heart drop a bit at the last part, she chooses to ignore the stab of pain at the words.

“Nic, I know you won’t hurt me, and in terms of the compatibility stuff all I’m hearing is that we don’t have to use a condom.” She finishes a bit shyly. Nicole nods, taking Waverly’s words into consideration.

“If I’m hurting you, please let me know.” Waverly nods frantically, adrenaline streaming through her body at the thought of what comes next. She stands, Waverly’s legs wrapped around her waist. She immediately kisses Nicole with everything she has, slowly grinding her hips along what she can of Nicole. She feels Nicole’s cock twitch underneath her as her tongue sweeps across her girlfriends lower lip. Nicole moans into her mouth, and her eyes roll back at the sound.

“Take me upstairs Nicole please.” She whines. Nicole huffs a laugh, before making her way to the bedroom carrying Waverly effortlessly, her mouth never leaving Waverly’s neck. Waverly turns her head, exposing her neck to the older woman, allowing her better access. Nicole’s chest rumbles with a small growl.

They reach the bedroom and Nicole slowly lowers her onto the bed. Slotting her leg in between Waverly’s. She moves her hips up, searching for friction. Nicole pulls her leg back right before she makes contact, keeping the friction she desperately needs away from her. Waverly groans in frustration., Nicole kisses her way up the brunette's neck, biting lightly on her earlobe.

“Patience Waves, I’ve been waiting a long time for this and I’m going to take my time.” She whispers. Waverly’s skin erupts in goosebumps. Nicole's hands drift to the base of Waverly’s dress. She looks at her for a nod of approval before lifting the dress up and over her head. Nicole leans back, taking in her girlfriend with a gleeful expression.

Waverly wears a black lace bra and matching panties. Nicole growls lowly at the sight. She shakes the possessive thoughts running rampant in her mind out of her head, grabbing Waverly’s hand.

“Is this okay?” Waverly nods with a breathless smile. Waverly sits up, slowly taking off her bra with ease and discarding it onto the floor, leaving her chest bare before Nicole. She watches as Nicole’s eyes go wide, she looks directly into Waverly’s sould, her eyes flashing gold for an instant, gently cradling her face in her hand.

“You’re so beautiful Waverly.” She states softly, Nicole kisses her softly and slowly. Waverly’s thighs clench together at the intensity behind the kiss. Nicole kisses down her neck to her chest. She looks down to meet Nicole’s eyes as she slowly licks over her nipple, before taking it into her mouth. Waverly feels her pussy clench as Nicole bites down softly. She takes her time marking Waverly’s chest with dark red marks and bites. Right when she feels that she can’t take anymore teasing, she begins kissing her way down her torso, leaving a trail of goosebumps in her wake.

She reaches her hip bone before moving to kiss along her inner thighs. Waverly groans in frustration at their pace, causing Nicole to chuckle. She kisses along the edge of her panties, feeling her cock throb painfully at the smell of Waverly’s wet heat. She kisses her clit lightly over the soaked fabric, Waverly moans at the light contact. She looks up at her girlfriend from between her legs.

_ “Is this still okay?”  _ She asks earnestly. Waverly moans nodding. Without another word Nicole pulls her panties off. Right as she is about to move forward Waverly stops her.

“Wait..” She says, chest rising and falling rapidly.

“You’re way overdressed Nic.” She says breathlessly. Nicole stands with a small laugh, she unbuttons her shirt. Waverly sits up reaching for the taller woman’s belt. Nicole discards her shirt and bra, as Waverly slowly removes her belt with a metallic clink. Waverly looks up at her girlfriend's bare chest. SHe slowly kisses every scar littering her torso, she slowly makes her way up starting at her bellybutton. She kisses her way up Nicole’s jaw before kissing her firmly on the lips, twisting her and throwing her onto the bed, jumping to straddle her with one swift movement. Nicole gasps in surprise.

“Time for me to take control  _ Alpha _ , because your pace is beyond excruciating.” She whispers into Nicole’s ear. Her wolf huffs, Nicole however groans at the sound of her titles slipping deliciously from Waverly’s lips. She slowly makes her way down between Nicole’s legs, kissing over the zipper of her pants before pulling them off to see navy blue boxers strained with Nicole’s bulge.

“I know you want to take your time with me baby but slow comes later. I need you inside me Nicole. Nicole's throat goes dry at the blunt admission. Waverly pulls off her boxers to reveal all of Nicole. She has to be at least nine inches, and a tiny bit thicker than she expected. She slowly reaches towards her, stroking Nicole agonizingly slow, before licking up the length of her, swallowing the pre-cum dripping of the head of her cock. Nicole groans, leaning up to grab Waverly by the hips. Waverly grinds along Nicole’s length, sliding easily with how wet she is. Nicole shudders at the feeling and Waverly moans, as her head falls back in ecstasy. SHe grinds slowly until she can’t take anymore, and she’s pretty sure Nicole can’t either. She looks at the woman below her with pleading eyes.

“Nicole..I need you..please.” Nicole doesn’t hesitate before flipping them over and slotting herself between her thighs. She slowly lines herself up with Waverly’s entrance before slowly moving inside her inch by inch. With every small thrust Waverly’s moans grow louder. With the last thrust, Nicole is all the way inside of her and she groans at the feeling. Waverly pulls her down connecting their lips frantically, biting on her lower lip as Nicole begins rocking her hips.

“Nicole..I need you to fuck me baby please.” Nicole moans before increasing her speed. Waverly flips their positions once again so she sits, riding Nicole. She grinds herself against the base of Nicole’s cock, chasing release as Nicole frantically thrusts into her. She grabs the smaller woman’s hips, pushing herself deeper into Waverly, feeling her wetness drip onto her legs. She starts to feel Waverly’s walls clench around her and she feels her abs tense at her impending orgasm.

“Nic..I..I’m gonna..” She pants breathlessly before her orgasm takes over her body, her moans climbing higher and higher in pitch. She screams Nicole’s name as she cums. Nicole follows right behind her, her orgasm hitting her at the sound of Waverly moaning her name as she rides her frantically.

Waverly collapses onto an equally breathless Nicole. They don’t speak, they just hold each other as their breathing returns to normal. They don’t sleep that night, they spend the rest of the night exploring each other, and discovering exactly what the other loves. They finally drift to sleep in one another’s arms as the sun begins to rise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please tell me how you feel about this chapter. Writing smut is entirely new to me, and I'd love to hear y'alls opinions on it. I will see you guys on Thursday for the next chapter!!!


	9. FOR YOU, ALWAYS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly prepares to tell Nicole her true feelings, when everything goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For starters, I'm sorry this chapter is a bit late, and a tiny bit shorter than usual. My wife was in the hospital and things have gotten crazy. I hope y'all still enjoy :) Make sure to let me know how you guys feel about this one.
> 
> Instagram: @crazychickwithagun
> 
> Tumblr: @holyhellwayhaught

Nicole is on edge, her pack is restless. She’s trying her best to keep the peace but at the same time she hates to be the overbearing leader. She spends most days and the occasional night at the pack camp. She feels like she never has a second to breathe. Her responsibilities have overwhelmed her.

For the first time in what feels like years she sits behind her desk at the Redwood Forest preservation building. She tries her best to focus on her work but finds it impossible. It has been three days since she’s seen Waverly, and the distance from her girlfriend is definitely adding to her already existent stress.

She loves being the pack leader, and she loves seeing the positive changes she has been able to make not only for the pack, but also her family’s company. Recently however she has felt like she can’t keep up with all the responsibilities. She rubs at her temples and feels her phone buzz in her pocket.

Waverly (11:32 AM): I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever. I miss you :(

Nicole (11:32 AM): The feeling is mutual baby, we’ll see each other soon. I promise.

Waverly (11:33 AM): PHOTO ATTACHMENT

The photo is Waverly in a tight black dress, leaning forward so her cleavage is visible. It has her heart pounding, and her pants strained. She’s pulled out of her not so safe for work fantasies by the ding of her office elevator. Her brother walks out, looking very uncomfortable in a dress shirt and vest. He told her once before that he hates wearing suits because when he looks in the mirror he sees their father. She can’t blame him, he looks identical to a younger James Haught. Nicole looks completely like their mother minus the blonde hair. Hannah looks nothing like any of the Haughts, they would tease her endlessly about it as kids.

“What’s the occasion?” She asks motioning to his outfit. He snickers a bit.

“Cole.” He says with an uncomfortable smile.

“Ced” She chuckles, knowing just how much he hates the nickname.

“I have a girlfriend, and I am going to ask her to be my mate tonight.” He says as he starts pacing the room. She tries her very best not to let the surprise show on her face. She looks up at him and sees a bright smile on his face, with a small nervous twist.

“Wow...I..didn’t even know you were seeing anyone. I’m happy for you.”

“I’ve been seeing her for about a year, it’s Mercedes Gardner.” If she wasn’t shocked before she is now.

“If you’re happy Cedric then I’m excited for you.” She smiles, pulling him into a hug. He smiles brighter than she’s ever seen him. They chat for a few moments before her brother notices that she’s lost in thought.

“What’s going on Cole?” He asks, leaning forward.

“I’ve been talking to Robin about Waverly and I. With him working at Black Badge I figured he’d know more than most about human werewolf relationships.” She sees her brother beginning to connect the dots.

“You think she’s your soul mate.” He offers and she nods.

“More than that, but every source Robin and I can find says it should be impossible.”

“What makes you think she’s the one?” He asks.

“I love her. I do, and when I first met her I knew it then. God it was like every second of my life, every experience has made me into who I need to be for her. Along with this..” She says quietly, rolling her left sleeve just past her elbow, showing her brother her forearm. She wills the glamour she has put on her mark to disappear showing him the crescent moon tattoo across her forearm. Her brother’s breath catches.

“Nicole that’s..I thought it was a myth.” She scoffs. It had appeared the second she saw Waverly, she felt it burn into her forearm at the sight of the woman she loves.

“Soul bonding. I thought it was a myth too, until now. You’re the first person I’ve told.” She says honestly. He sits there shocked. She takes a deep breath, clearing the tears from her eyes.

“Cedric, she doesn’t have the mark. It’s one sided.” She feels her heart break at her own admission. For the short amount of time that she has known Waverly she has hidden the mark. It’s the highest level of bonding a wolf can endure, so rare that most think it’s a myth. That first night she was at Waverly’s safe house she cried, knowing that Waverly would never reciprocate to the same extent. Her brother looks at her with sad eyes.

“Nicole I..” She shakes her head.

“I love her. More than anything. However she wants me in her life. I'll be there.” He seems to understand. Before he can respond her phone rings. It’s her assistant, telling her that Waverly is on the way up. Cedric hears her voice and stands giving his sister a reassuring smile. He hugs her before walking towards the elevator, he gives Waverly a small wave as they switch spots. Waverly saunters in wearing that same black dress as the earlier photo. She’s a vision. Her shoulders instantly relax at the sight of her girlfriend. She glamours her soulmark as the woman approaches. She hates lying to her in any way, but she doesn’t want the pressure of it on Waverly’s shoulders. She tries to stand but the smaller woman pushes her pack down into the chair, straddling her. Nicole’s heart pounds loudly against her chest.

“Are there cameras in here?” She asks devilishly. Nicole can only manage to shake her head wordlessly before Waverly is unzipping her pants and undoing her belt. She gets on her knees, looking up at her girlfriend with dark eyes.

“Wave’s you don’t have to..” She says breathlessly.

“Shh.. I want to show my best baby how much I’ve missed her.” She husks, Nicole can’t find the words to reply as Waverly grabs her over her pants, causing a growl to erupt from deep in her chest.

Waverly pulls out her hard cock, licking up the length before taking Nicole into her mouth. Her head falls back against the chair, a low moan barely escaping her lips. It feels like it’s been an eternity since she has been with Waverly, since Waverly has touched her.

“Waves..I….God let me touch you.” She practically begs. Waverly chuckles lowly, licking the head of her cock as she looks into her Lover’s eyes.

“Plenty of time for that later baby.” The smaller woman moans before deepthroating Nicole. She feels herself growing close at the way Waverly takes her, and at the sight of her in between her legs. She feels the mark on her forearm burn warmly at the contact. Right as she feels the pressure start to grow in her abdomen the elevator dings yet again. She tries to push Waverly off quickly, but Waverly doesn’t budge, instead she just moves herself under the desk so she isn’t visible. Nicole straightens in her chair, willing her face to appear unaffected. One of her associates walks in, and honestly she can’t really remember his name at the moment.

“Miss. Haught do you have a moment?” He asks, sitting across from her before she even has the chance to respond. She nods, not exactly trusting her voice with the things Waverly is doing to her. She strokes her slowly, licking the precum of the tip of her cock. Nicole tenses, and thankfully the man across from her is so involved in speaking about himself that he doesn’t notice. He speaks for what feels like hours, but in reality it’s only about five minutes. She nods along as Waverly does evil things to her. Once the elevator door shuts, she allows herself to moan loudly. Waverly looks up at her with faux innocence. She pulls Nicole out of her mouth smirking up at her.

“Cum for me Nic?” She whispers before taking her again.Waverly’s words send her over the edge. She falls limp into her chair, her body shuddering. She feels her cock twitch at the sight of Waverly collecting the cum dripping from the corner of her mouth and sucking it off her thumb.

“Waverly Earp, you’re going to kill me.” She chuckles breathlessly. Waverly slowly moves her way up kissing her slowly, running her tongue across the alpha’s lower lip. Nicole groans at the taste of herself on the other woman’s lips.

“I sure hope that meeting wasn’t important.” Waverly smiles. Nicole shakes her head with a laugh before kissing her girlfriend.

“What was all that for baby?” Nicole asks, still trying to catch her breath. The smaller woman just shrugs. Kissing her thoroughly before she makes her way back to the elevator, swaying her hips. She looks over her shoulder giving her the sexiest smile she has ever seen.

“Tonight, my safe house. I’ll be waiting Nic.” She says slipping into the elevator. Nicole groans dropping her head to the surface of her desk with a loud thud. Today is going to be a long day.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waverly misses Nicole. It’s impossible not to. The second she steps into the elevator she feels the loss. She’s addictive. Her little tease at the office is only the beginning. She makes her way to the safe house to start setting up for their night together. She has seen how stressed Nicole has been, and she can’t wait to help her relax.

The first thing she does is clean up. The last time they had been here they left the place a bit of a mess. She turns on her favorite music, dancing throughout the house as she cleans. After she is satisfied she makes her way to the kitchen to start on dinner. She wants this night to be effortless. After dinner is in the oven she moves up to the bedroom, littering it with candles and flower petals. She has always been a romantic. 

Tonight is the night she tells Nicole she loves her, she can’t bare Nicole not knowing anymore. She has never once told anyone beyond her family that she loves them. As she lights the final candles she feels herself become suddenly nauseous. She quickly runs to the bathroom and throws up the second she reaches the toilet. She groans, hoping that this won’t ruin her night. She stands up, grabbing her toothbrush to wash out her mouth. She reaches into the cabinet for toothpaste, she sees tampons sitting on the lowest shelf. She instantly freezes at the sight of them. Her period is late. She’s never been late.

She quickly sprints down the hallway to the guest bathroom. One night months ago Wynonna had a pregnancy scare. She is pretty sure there are still tests left over. The entire way to the bathroom she feels herself fall into a panic. She grabs the bright pink box, reaching in to grab a test. She sits down on the toilet crossing her fingers.

She paces the bathroom as she waits for the results. Her phone alarm goes off and she looks down at the test on the counter. Two pink lines. Positive. The next one gives the same result. And the next. She sinks down to the cold floor of the bathroom a small sob echoing across the tile.

She stands facing herself in the mirror pulling up her cleaning sweater to reveal her flat abdomen. She places her hand softly, hand shaking. She loves Nicole. She really does but what they have is new. God knows what a baby would change. It shouldn’t even be possible, she’s human. Before her brain can properly process what’s going on she smells dinner burning downstairs. She quickly makes her way downstairs muttering “shit” over and over under her breath. She opens the oven to find dinner ruined. She screams in frustration throwing it onto the counter with a loud clunk.

“Waverly Earp.” She hears a low menacing voice from behind her. She turns into a strange-looking man standing there in her kitchen in an honest to god fur coat. Three men stand behind him smiling at her in a way that makes her insides twist.

“Where’s that big scary werewolf of yours angel?” He whispers as he slowly creeps towards her. She realises then that she is faced with BoBo Del Ray. Her heart stops, she instantly thinks of the new baby and stops herself from moving her hand to her abdomen. She decides in that moment that regardless of what happens, their baby comes first. The three men lunge towards her, and she crabs the burnt casserole dish with her still covered hands, smashing the first man over the head with it. She grabs a knife from the counter, slicing across the second man's chest. He screams in pain, and before she can make a move the third man pistol whips her. The lost thought she has is of Nicole.

The first thought she has when she wakes up, strapped to a chair in a strange room is to reach out for Nicole. She doesn’t get a response. She won’t be able to reach her. She’s tied so tightly, and gagged. She struggles violently. She feels dread settle over her when she realizes she isn’t going to be able to tell Nicole that she loves her, or their baby. A single tear falls as the door to the room opens. BoBo walks in, alone this time.

“Hello Waverly, allow me to introduce myself. My name is BoBo Del-Ray.” He says with a dramatic bow. She groans to her best ability with the gag in her mouth.

“Now let’s get down to the nitty-gritty shall we?” He chuckles heartlessly.

“Ward Earp is not your father. He’s not Wynonna’s either.” Her breath catches. Gow in the hell could he know that, hell she barely even remembers her own father.

“As I’m sure you know thanks to the always wonderful Black Badge division, I and all of my lovely associates are Demons.” She listens silently, her brain still stuck on WArd not being her father.

“Anyways..That mother of yours was a bit of a whore. Once your oldest sister was born she met someone else. His name was Julian. An angel.” Her heart stops. She can hear her own heartbeat in her ears. 

“Ward found out about him, and I’m sure you know how that turned out. He killed Julian first.” She shudders at the thought of that night, and she feels sadness wash over her at the thought that her father is dead.

“As Demons we can never truly run free with Angels near. We have hunted them into extinction, we thought he was the last. But he sired two bastards.” He snarls.

“I’m sure you’re smart enough to know that I won’t kill you till that wonderful sister of yours arrives, so you can die side by side.” He smiles slyly. She yells through the gag, only producing a muffled sound. He slowly approaches her, leaning down until they're eye level.

“Seeing the light leave that runt Nicole Haught’s eyes as I slit your throat will be a lovely bonus.” He chuckles. Waverly thrashes against her restraints. He laughs louder before turning to leave. Once the door shuts she lets herself sob silently. SHe looks down to her abdomen, at what could have been and cries.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say that Nicole is giddy is an understatement. Pure, undisturbed time with the woman she loves. She knows with absolute certainty that even though Waverly may not reciprocate the soul bond, they still have a future together. What they have is incredible. As she begins to wrap up her paperwork. For the day her sister walks in.

“Here about Cedi?” She asks, her mouth full of what looks like a doughnut. SOmetimes the similarities between Wynonna and her sister scare her.

“I did yes.” She says smiling as she begins to pack up her things.

“Have you ever thought of settling down?” She asks seriously, knowing exactly how she feels about serious relationships. Sometimes she forgets just how young she is. Hannah is six years younger than herself. Barely nineteen.

“Never sissy.” She laughs before jumping into her chair, propping her feet up on the desk. Nicole rolls her eyes.

“I’m out for the night, check up on everyone at the camp for me tonight?” She asks, Hannah gives her a mock salute with a wink. Nicole chuckles as she makes her way to her car with a skip in her step. She makes sure to text Cedric, ensuring that he makes sure her sister does in fact check up on everyone, and to keep her updated on what Mercedes says.

She tries her best not to speed as she makes her way to Waverly’s place. Since her girlfriend visited her at her office it’s all she’s been able to think about. As she pulls up into the driveway, her tires crunching along the gravel. She looks up to the door and sees it wide open. It’s way too cold for the door to be open, and on top of that Waverly hates the cold.

She sprints into the house not even bothering to turn off her car. The second she steps into the house she notices the kitchen is destroyed. Blood is splattered across the floor and it’s not Waverly’s. She calls her name, out loud and telepathically with no response. She sprints up the stairs taking them three at a time, continuing to scream her girlfriend’s name. She can smell her strongest in the guest bathroom. She bursts through the door to an empty room. She’s about to turn when she notices an empty box of pregnancy tests.

She finds three tests on the ground. She reaches down delicately, Her breath catches when she sees that they’re all positive. Nicole doesn’t hesitate before grabbing the tests and sprinting back out the door, her body doesn’t even feel like hers. She speeds towards the homestead, rage building inside of her unlike anything she has ever felt before. She knows if she can’t get to Waverly in time she’ll never forgive herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I promise the next chapter will be coming Sunday :)) Thank you all for your wonderful support of this story, it makes writing so much easier :)


	10. MY FAMILY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW BLOOD AND GORE  
> Nicole and the mismatched Earp family fight to get their baby girl back, but Bobo is always one step ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy everybody! I want to first say thank you for all the messages wishing my wife well. I'm happy to say that she is healthy and recovering. Secondly, this chapter marks the halfway point in this fic and the response still blows my mind. I'm excited for you all to see where this fic goes, and I have a new one in the works that I'll begin posting after this one is all finished. As always, thank you so much for y'alls support, stay safe, and PLEASE let me know what you think of this one.
> 
> Instagram: @Crazychickwithagun
> 
> Tumblr: @holyhellwayhaught

Panic. Pure panic. As she speeds through the streets to the homestead it’s all she feels. Her brain pulls her deeper and deeper into her own self-doubt. Bobo was right, she’s too weak to protect Waverly. Their baby. She can’t protect her family, both blood and chosen. She feels her wolf whine as she approaches the Homestead, she wants nothing more than to head straight to Waverly, but she doesn’t know where she is and she knows she can’t do this alone. She feels her strength begin to crumble, she just needs to get to Wynonna. They will get her back. They have to. When she bursts through the door the Homestead is dead silent.

“Wynonna!” She screams, her voice cracking. Within seconds the entire team is downstairs in varying stages of undress. She's surprised to see Hannah among them, trailing Wynonna. They all look at her anxiously. She scrambles to find the words, the voice to speak. She looks at her sister, sharing her thoughts with her, she pleads for her sister to say the words that she can't even speak.

“Waverly..She..they took her.” Hannah says breathlessly. Nicole sinks down to her knees, hearing the words out loud makes them feel real. She hates it. Wynonna rushes over to kneel down next to her, her own tears falling. She reaches down to grab the werewolf’s hand, Nicole still clutches the pregnancy tests for dear life. Wynonna gently opens her hand to reveal the positive tests. Her gasp is mirrored by the rest of the family.

“Nicole..” Wynonna whispers.

“Wyn..I..I love her..I love them.” Wynonna pulls her into a bone crushing hug.

“We’re going to get them back Red. I swear it.” She says with a seriousness she has never heard from the raven haired woman. Dolls steps towards them, crouching down so he is eye level with the two of them.

“Nicole what do you know?” His tone is calm and authoritative, she knows he is fighting to snap her back into reality. He looks at her expectantly. She feels her emotions dissipate as her wolf takes over command. Their only goal to get their mate back.

“Front door open, disturbed kitchen. Blood splatter, but it wasn’t Waverly’s. I could smell Bobo there, and based on the scene I’d say he had at least two men there with him, if not more.” Dolls nods and she feels her strength return. She is going to get Waverly back, nothing will stand in her way. Dolls only thinks for a few seconds before taking on his leadership role.

“Doc, Rosita contact Jeremy. We need him here now. Hannah, take Wynonna and go to Waverly’s safehouse and try to see if you can find anything. Nicole you’re here with me.” Dolls orders. The team instantly splits off. When only he and Nicole remain, she grabs her by the shoulder, pulling her from the silent prison of self-doubt she is trapped in.

“Look at me Nicole.” She looks at him, her eyes unfocused.

“This isn’t like it was with Shae. It’s not your fault. We’re going to get her back but I need you to wake the fuck up. We need you, your soul bond needs you.” At that she looks up at him in shock. He rolls up his left sleeve to reveal a twisting snake mark.

“We’d both die for our girls.” He says simply. She knows he is some form of shapeshifter, but she had no idea that he could soul bond, and as she looks into his eyes she knows he has hidden it since the day he met Wynonna.

“Now.” He says flashing his bright yellow eyes, voice lowering to a growl.

“Let’s get your girl.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She paces anxiously, every second she sits and waits for the others to return. Waverly could be enduring endless pain, maybe she isn’t even alive anymore. Dolls reassures her over and over that she would know if Waverly was in serious pain, it’s a part of the soul bond. As they wait, Dolls watches the other shapeshifter spiral into madness. He decides to try his best to distract her.

“Nicole.” She barely looks at him, her eyes unfocused.

“What are you thinking?” He asks, she laughs heartlessly, her eyes dark.

“The baby. I’m trying not to think negatively. If she wants to keep the baby, I’ll be everything they need me to be. God I’ve never loved anyone the way that I love her. I’ve spent years dreaming about things I thought I’d never find. Love, and family. I came close with Shae, but I didn’t truly love her. I would have tried to be what I needed to be for her, but with Waverly I don’t need to try it’s effortless with her. I’ve never felt so incredibly happy, or as terrified as I am with her. She’s got every bit of my heart..and I can’t..I can’t lose her.” She whispers the last words, scared that speaking it out loud will make it true.

“You deserve happiness Nicole.” He says, placing his hand on her shoulder. She nods before she hears her sister’s voice echo through her mind.

_ “Cedric says he can trail their scent to an abandoned cabin right outside of purgatory canyon. He's standing by.”  _ Nicole doesn’t bother to respond, instead she only looks at Dolls who nods in understanding. They make their way to one of the SUVs and they speed off the second the doors close.

“Where?” He asks simply.

“Cabin near purgatory canyon. He nods, drifting out onto the street. They duck and weave their way to the streets. Once they reach the edge of the forest that surrounds the city they come to a screeching halt, silently they both realize the rest will have to be traveled on foot. The second she’s out of the car she shifts to her wolf form midstep. She feels Dolls shift behind her, staying right on her heel. She looks over her shoulder for an instant to see him. She’s never seen anything like him. He looks almost like a lion with scales, strong and muscular about the same size as herself.

She hasn’t run this fast in her entire life, she sprints towards the canyon, her steps thundering and her breaths coming in long pants. She charges towards the faint smell of Waverly. As she runs she howls loudly, she knows without a doubt her pack hears her. She hears Cedric respond first. It’s a rare call, a call that means her mate is in danger. Within seconds howls echo through the night. It’s animalistic, and it’s raw, but it drives her forward.

With every pounding step the only thing on her mind is Waverly, her girlfriends name a constant chant in her mind. She feels like with every stride she moves faster and faster, fighting to get to Waverly. Dolls keeps pace behind her. As they make their way over a hill the cabin comes into view. She hears Dolls in her mind, which surprises her but she doesn’t think too much into it.

_ “We need to hold back, wait for the others.”  _ He practically begs sensing her urgency. She doesn’t listen instead she charges down the hill. There are three men outside, and by the time they see her they’re bleeding out on the porch of the deteriorating cabin. She snarls loudly at their sputtering bodies. She bursts through the door, shattering the already broken wood into splinters. The inside is bare and dusty. Three men face her with assault weapons, she dives at them shredding them with teeth and claws as they scream for help. She can feel Waverly nearby and it only fuels her further. Two more men charge in from another room, she growls loudly ramming them into a nearby wall with the snap of their bones. She turns as another man charges her with a knife that radiates the familiar heat of silver. She snarls, shifting quickly, and grabbing the unexpecting man by the neck, pinning him to the ground.

“Where.” She growls, flashing her teeth and her voice low. He just laughs as best he can with her hand pressing his trachea into the dirty floor. His eyes flash red and he smiles at her almost teasingly. She doesn’t hesitate before snapping his neck. She sprints over to the stairs that lead to the basement, shifting as she hits the last step. It’s dark and her wolf can see better than she can. She lands on the basement floor with a hollow thud. Two men stand in front of the only door ready and alert, guns pointed at her. The second she comes into view they start shooting. She feels a few bullets graze her, but that doesn’t stop her as she charges towards them killing them easily. She hears Dolls enter upstairs, she hears a few men shouting at the sight of him, she can't blame them. He's terrifying.

She makes her way to the only door. She burst through, sending the door crashing to the floor. One man stands inside, she takes him by complete surprise, tearing into his chest. As she hears his dying breath she feels herself collapse at the presence of silver surrounding her. She looks up, her maw dripping in blood to see an unconscious Waverly, tied to a chair.

She slowly stands limping over to tear the restraints off with her teeth. She barks loudly for Dolls, the telepathy being too much of an effort with her failing strength. She hears him making his way down the stairs on two legs. She places her large head on Waverly’s lap, whining up at her, she looks pale. Far to pale. Dolls jogs into the room. He looks down at the large wolf. She quickly shifts back, using most of her remaining strength.

“Get her somewhere safe. NOW. The homestead is under attack, Bobo played us.” She sees pure pain flash across his features, and she knows that Wynonna is there. She stands, Dolls now at her side helping her to lift Waverly. The second she is out of the room she feels her strength slowly come back. She nods at Dolls who shifts and sprints out. She quickly takes Waverly in her arms making her way outside. She lays her softly in the grass. She kneels beside her, she sees marks across her arms. They were taking her blood. She snarls at the sight. Her brother sprints in from the forest line, his fur matted with blood. He looks down at them both.

“Ced get her out of here. Take her mother's cabin, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” He nods lifting her onto his back with his head. She softly kisses Waverly’s forehead, whispering desperately. “I love you.” Soft hazel eyes meet hers for an instant before falling closed.

“The Homestead is under attack.” She says in answer to Cedric’s silent question. She sees his eyes crease in worry.

_ “Hannah..”  _ He whines. She nods.

“I’ll get her. Just get Waverly safe..Please.” He nods before sprinting off in the direction of the cabin. She watches them for a brief moment before shifting and running as fast as she can in the opposite direction. She trusts her brother to keep her love safe, and right now she needs to tear Bobo’s heart from his chest.

As she approaches the edge of the city she makes her way up the first fire escape she sees still in her wolf form. She jumps from roof to roof, her paws scratching against the rough concrete. She approaches the homestead, seeing flames billowing from the windows. She quickly jumps to the rooftop, bursting through the door to the stairwell. She yelps when some burning debris smashes into her. She only pauses for a moment before digging through the wreckage. She is two floors down when she hears a faint yell. She follows the sound to find Jeremy, covered in debris. She quickly digs him up, throwing him over her shoulder and making her way to the bottom floor.

She finds a safe place for the younger man before charging towards the sound of combat. She sees her family completely outnumbered by Bobo’s men. Her eyes land first on Wynonna, blood streaming down her face as she takes on three men at once. She leaps towards her, grabbing one of the men’s arms in between her teeth, tearing violently. His blood splatters across the wall as he screams. Wynonna looks up as she fires two shots, hitting each of the remaining men between the eyes.

“Waverly?” She asks breathlessly. Nicole shifts back, paying no attention to the bloody and ripped state of her clothing.

“She’s safe.” She promises. Wynonna seems to find a new wave of energy at her words, sprinting off towards the others. Nicole follows her, still in human form. Her vision becomes a blur of blood, and fire, and the Revenants all fade together. Doc fires the final shot, and she looks around panting to the numerous bodies and growing flames. Bobo is nowhere to be seen, he escaped yet again. She quickly sprints to get Jeremy who is thankfully still safe, but unconscious. They quickly run out of the building across the street blending into the crowds of people. She trusts Black Badge will handle the fallout.

Everyone is fairly safe, Jeremy has some bad burns and maybe a broken leg, Doc has a long gash across his side. Other than that they seem safe. She looks at her sister who is bent over holding her knees for support, exhausted but safe. Dolls barely catches his breath before he starts to speak.

“Nicole, do you have somewhere safe for you and Waverly?” She nods, still catching her breath. She is growing anxious with the adrenaline running through her and not having Waverly by her side. Dolls looks to Hannah next.

“Hannah, you’re with Doc and Rosita. Doc, you know where to go.” He nods.

“Jeremy, get with Black Badge and find somewhere to get Jeremy some help. We can keep in contact with the Wolves telepathy. Every night at eight PM be shifted and waiting. We aren’t safe here, and we aren’t safe together. They all seem to accept his words. Before she leaves Wynonna catches her by the arm.

“Is..she’s okay?” Wynonna asks, her voice small, tears lining her eyes.

“I’ve got her Wynonna. Always, I swear.” She says determined. Wynonna pulls her into a hug with a quiet thank you, before following Dolls.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The only people who know of Casey Haught’s cabin are her three children. She left it to them. She built it as a sanctuary from their father. As Nicole makes her way up the stone steps she feels her knees buckle at the memory of her Mother’s warm smile. When she walks through the door, covered in scrapes and bruises, her clothes shredded and bloody she finds Cedric pacing the room. Her question of where Waverly is dies in her throat.

“She’s asleep in the bedroom. I gave her some first aid, nothing serious she’s just resting now. Clean up, I’ll wait here.” He smiles gently. She nods in thanks. As she starts to walk away he stops her.

“Wait! Is Hannah..” She turns.

“She’s okay. She’s safe.” She sees his shoulders relax, they have both always been protective of their baby sister. She makes her way to the guest bathroom fighting the urge to go see Waverly, she knows that she needs rest more than anything. Her shower is quick, and she finds a pair of sweats and an old T-shirt from her teenage years that barely fits. When she joins her brother back in the living room, he appears lost in thought. He turns towards her as she approaches. He looks like he hasn’t slept in weeks.

“How’s Mercedes?” She asks, he smiles at the sound of her name.

“She’s good safe, she said yes.” She tells him congratulations. He nods, smiling.

“When was the last time you were here?” He asks softly.

“A few days after mom..” She can’t bare to finish her sentence. 

“She took me here about a month before...everything, told me that thing’s were going to change. She said that you were going to be the best thing to ever happen to this pack. I didn’t know how right she was." They both get lost in memories of their mother.

“Hannah comes here a lot.” He says. She nods sadly, Hannah and their mother were very close, her baby sister thought the world of their mother, she always called her a hero. She was right.

“I miss her.” She whispers a tear falling slowly.

“Me too.” She feels like her body sinks into the couch, her energy evaporating at the weight of the day. 

“Take care of the pack?” She asks, he nods.

“Always.” He has always been a man of few words. He makes his way towards the door, turning to face her before his hand reaches the doorknob.

“I love you Cole.”

“I love you to Ced.” She says with a smile. Once the door shuts she makes her way down the hall to the bedroom. Waverly sleeps silently under the covers, her skin dramatically less pale. She sits down next to her, the bed dipping slightly. Waverly stirs at the movement. The smaller woman reaches out, clutching Nicole’s hand.

“Where are we Nic?” She asks weakly.

“Somewhere safe Love.” Waverly nods, thinking.

“Waverly I love you.” She whispers. Waverly’s heart breaks at how vulnerable she looks.

“I love you too Nicole, and I’m not just saying that because of everything going on. You have the kindest heart I’ve ever seen, and I’m so incredibly lucky to have you by my side” She hesitates.

“By our side.” She says gently, rubbing her nonexistent belly bump. Nicole sighs, tears falling at her relief. She could only dream that Waverly would want to start a family with her.

“I’ll always be by your side. As long as you’ll have me.” Waverly smiles brighter than she has ever seen. She pulls her down kissing her softly before curling into the Alphas side. They both drift to sleep, clutching each other tightly, smiling like two idiots in love.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waverly wakes up the next morning to the smell of blueberry pancakes drifting in from the hallway. She begins to panic when she can’t see Nicole, but Relaxes as she hears Nicole singing softly in the kitchen. She stands on her slightly shaky legs, grabbing a random T-shirt from the closet before making her way to the kitchen. She finds Nicole in boxers and an old sweater flipping pancakes. She turns when she hears Waverly, flashing her a warm smile.

“We have a lot to talk about but I figured breakfast first?” She asks sweetly, placing the last pancake onto the plate, setting it on the table along with coffee and tea for Waverly. Her heart melts at the domesticity of it. Waverly nods, joining her girlfriend at the large oak table. Nicole continues to hum the song that she now recognizes as La vie en rose as she eats.

“I love you.” Waverly says a bit breathlessly. Nicole chuckles.

“I think I can get used to hearing that.” She says kissing her softly with a huge grin.

“And I, Love you Miss. Waverly Earp.” She giggles. Waverly feels her heart burst at the sound, she has never felt happiness like this. They eat quietly, glancing up at each other with shy smiles every few bites. After they’re done eating they make their way to the back porch, both still holding their drinks. Waverly looks out at the tree covered hills.

“Where are we Nic?” She notices the way her girlfriend's body freezes. She grabs Nicole’s hand giving it a small squeeze. 

"This is, or I guess was my Mother’s cabin. She had it built right after she married my father.” She quickly stands making her way inside, returning a few seconds later clutching a photo frame to her chest. She hands it to Waverly. Waverly gasps quietly when she sees the photo. If the woman wasn’t blonde she would swear it was Nicole. She holds a small Blonde baby, and a young Nicole maybe seven or so stands at her feet, her arm wrapped around a small Cedric.

“What was her name?” Waverly asks, still astonished at the resemblance.

“Casey.” She says softly. Waverly can practically feel the love Nicole has for her mother at the reverence in which she says her name.

“My father was abusive. Mostly to my mother but in the pack, when the pack leader asks you to be their mate you don’t say no. She fought so hard to keep us away from his anger, his fists. She built this place as an escape, not only for herself but for all three of us. Me, Cedric, and Hannah are the only ones who know where it is.” Nicole’s eyes fill with tears.

“She took me here right after I turned fourteen. She found me crying in my room, staring at my golden eyes in the mirror. She knew that when my father found out that I presented Alpha that the constant training and pain that Cedric had been enduring would shift to me. The first Alpha in ninety years, he was ecstatic.” She laughs humorlessly with a shake of her head.

“She was truly the kindest woman I’ve ever met, and an amazing mother. She would have loved you.” Waverly watches as a single tear falls.

“I would have loved to meet her.” She says honestly tucking herself into Nicole’s embrace.They stay like that for a moment before Nicole speaks again.

“The homestead was attacked. Everyone is okay, a few minor injuries but they are all safe now. Split up and in hiding.” Waverly feels instant relief flood her when she knows that everyone is safe.

“I don’t know why he has such a vendetta..” Nicole whispers mostly to herself.

“He wants me and Wynonna.” Waverly says, Nicole looks at her in confusion. 

“Ward Earp wasn’t me or Nonna’s father.” Nicole looks at her in shock, her confusion only multiplying.

“Bobo told me that my mother had an affair after my oldest sister was born. His name was Julian. He was the last living angel, Bobo and the Revenants had hunted them into extinction. He wants to finish the job, me and Wynonna are the last of them.” Nicole growls at that.

“I suppose that’s why we were able to..ya know..” Waverly says vaguely motioning to her belly. Nicole turns impossibly more serious.

"Waverly I understand if you don’t want to do this, start a family with me. Regardless I’ll always be here, whatever you choose.” Waverly looks at her baffled. 

“God Nicole, of course I’m scared, terrified even with everything going on now isn’t exactly the best time to be pregnant, and I know everything between us is new but I love you. I want this, I want this with you and I want you by my side through it all." She says softly. Nicole grins.

_ “I’m all in.”  _ She says placing a soft kiss to her lips, gently placing her hand over Waverly’s belly. Waverly smiles at her with tears falling. They both know that the next few weeks will be insane, but this moment here together is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts??? I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out and I'd love to hear everybodys feedback :)) Have a great week, stay safe and see y'all thursday!


	11. YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN THE IMPOSSIBLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole bond together as they wait to make a move on the Revenants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! I want to start by saying that I'm sorry for posting a bit late. Today's chapter is a bit of a filler but is still important. I hope you all enjoy and are doing okay :)  
> Instagram: @crazychickwithagun  
> Tumblr: @holyhellwayhaught  
> Twitter: @alwayshaught

Three days after the homestead was attacked Waverly and Nicole fall into a rhythm. It’s the first time they’ve had true alone time together. Every morning Nicole makes breakfast, telling Waverly every morning that she misses cooking and loves to cook for Waverly more than anything. Waverly spends most days being pampered, doing research on what she can about the Revenants. Nicole keeps her company. They both know a lot of chaos and uncertainty lays in their future, so they try to make the most of this time together.

Waverly wakes up expecting to find her girlfriend laying next to her. She’s surprised to find the sheets cold and empty. She quickly wraps herself in one of Nicole’s hoodies, slipping on some fuzzy socks and wrapping herself in her favorite blanket before making her way to the kitchen. She is surprised to find a different Haught making breakfast. She jumps a bit in surprise at the sight of Cedric. He holds out a plate of French toast in surrender. She chuckles a bit at the sight of fear on his face.

“Nicole has to meet with the pack council today and she called me in so you wouldn’t have to wake up to an empty house, or breakfast-less” he says motioning to the French toast. She happily takes the plate, sitting at the table already two bites in. He stands awkwardly in the kitchen before she motions for him to sit. He gives her a small smile before obliging.

“What’s your tattoo?” She asks, her mouthful of French toast motioning to the intricate markings on his right arm much like Nicole’s.

“flames.” He says simply, rolling his sleeve so she can get a better look. It’s incredibly detailed.

“Why the flames?” His eyebrows knit at the question, he cocks his head to the side slightly.

“My father had flames, he saw them as raw power and strength, I got them not only to redeem the flames of what he made them to be but also because I see flames as warmth and healing.” She’s a bit surprised at his answer, she really hadn’t expected it to go that deep. She finds herself thinking that the flames suit him. Surprisingly the normally silent man keeps talking.

“Hannah has trees. Like our mother. Hannah was always closest with her.” She senses the longing in his voice.

“What was it like growing up with Nicole?” She asks, hoping for a lighter subject. His eyes look so much like Nicole’s when he’s sad and she can’t stand it. Thankfully he chuckles quietly at her question. She can see the love he as for his sister swimming in his eyes.

“Exhausting.” He laughs again before continuing. 

“She’s the most selfless person I’ve ever met. Strongest too, and yet she still finds the time to annoy the shit out of me. When I was a kid my father trained me mercilessly, starting when I was ten. He loved the power of our lineage more than he ever loved his children. When he learned about Nicole, god he was relentless. As part of her training, she’d have to face off against the strongest wolves in the pack. They didn’t have another choice. They’d beat her to near-death nightly, yet every night she’d clean herself up and read Hannah goodnight.” His eyes are burning.

“She was too good for father’s world. He saw the power in her, a power he never had. It had been nearly a hundred years since another wolf had presented as an Alpha. Father only saw it as a way for the Haught line to gain control of other packs. The thing was, he didn’t even know his daughter well enough to know that she wouldn’t just be a pawn.” Waverly nods, thinking of her wonderful brave baby.

“She changed everything for the pack, she won’t admit it. Mom always says she would, she knew Nicole would change everything. It’s not her power, she’s just a kind soul.” Waverly can see the pride in his words, the love. It practically radiates from him. She aches for the trials young Nicole had to face, but she’s glad that she had Cedric.

Before long they fall into easy conversation, and Waverly sees more and more of Nicole in the stoic man.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicole took over the pack at twenty-four. One of the youngest ever. So when she struts into the camp, her suit jacket buttoned tightly. She feels the packs eyes on her, she doesn’t blame them. She had made a mating call last night. She approaches the makeshift council meeting area, to find her self-appointed council. She makes her way to the front of the small room, everyone’s eyes on her.

Her father’s council had always been the elders of the pack. She hated it, so the second she took over command she completely started new. She wanted representation from every part of the pack. She stands, her back straight, keeping her face calm, and her exuding the confidence she knows they need.

“I’m sure you all heard my call last night, so I’ll start with that.” She removes her suit jacket, rolling her sleeves. She reveals her soul mark, displaying it to her council. The room is filled with gasps at the sight of it.

“For the first time in the history of our kind I have soul bonded with a non-wolf. An angel. The mother to my child.” The room is filled with muttering voices, when she finally speaks again they go silent. One of the council members speaks up, a blacksmith.

“She’s pregnant? With an heir?” She asks. Nicole feels her chest tighten, mind clouded with memories of her own journey as the “heir to the pack”

“Yes. Now, I need the pack gathered.” She feels her voice shifting from the warm pack leader to her icy tone that only makes an appearance when she thinks of her father. The council members all nod, quickly hurrying off to gather everyone. Hannah stays behind, making her way to her older sister.

“Talk to me Nic.” She says softly, it takes her by surprise. It never fails to amaze her when her baby sister picks up on the slightest of tone changes. She is so observant and caring, much like their mother was.

“Heir...I don’t want my kid to feel what I did.” She wonders if her sister picks up on the silent meaning behind her words. She doesn’t want to be their father. Hannah may have never gotten the same treatment from their father as the two older Haught siblings, but she witnessed it all.

“Nicole. You’re not dad. You love that baby more now than Dad EVER loved all of us combined. You’re worrying about this kid’s wellbeing and that’s more than he ever did for us.” Nicole nods silently, swallowing her sister’s words.

“Now get out there and continue to be the best fucking pack leader we’ve ever had mm’kay?” She says with a punch to Nicole’s shoulder. Nicole laughs, throwing her arm around Hannah, her worries temporarily relieved.

“You’re such a fucking dork.” She laughs.

The pack takes the news of her soul bond well, they have all come to love Waverly. Once she has spoken with the pack she makes her way back towards the cabin, deciding to run. She revels in the way it feels to have the fresh mud under her paws, trees flashing past her in long green blurs. As she approaches the cabin’s fence line she hears Waverly’s laughter. She shifts back, glamouring her soul bond, and making her way up to the steps.

When she walks in she finds Waverly and her brother crouched over something at the dining table giggling to themselves. She smiles at the sight.

“What are y’all two laughing so hard about?” She chuckles, approaching them. They look at her, trying their best to cover whatever they have between them. She finally gets a glimpse and gaps. A scrapbook, made by her mother containing all her baby photos. As she looks over their shoulders she is met with her bare baby butt. When She tries to snatch the book away, Waverly gives her a pout. She gives in and lets her have it. Cedric laughs.

“Damn sis, she’s got you whipped.” He says, making a whipping motion. She rolls her eyes, leaning down to give Waverly a good morning kiss. Shortly after she arrives Cedric decides to leave, promising he’ll come and visit Waverly. It seems she has more than one Haught wrapped around her finger.

Once he leaves they make their way to the couch, Waverly lays her head across the older woman’s lap. Nicole plays with her hair gently.

“How's the pack?” She asks. Nicole smiles down at her girlfriend, placing her unoccupied hand over the smaller woman’s abdomen. She can’t feel the baby yet of course, Waverly is a few weeks at most but she still loves the feeling.

“They’re good. I put an order of protection for you and your family.” Waverly looks up at her a bit in surprise, she knows how much Nicole hates to make any sort of direct orders.

“I know that what we have is new, but I see them as family too.” Nicole reveals. Waverly grins wildly at her girlfriend's words, heart bursting. Before long she finds herself straddling Nicole, her face in between her hands.

“I love that you see them as your family, it means the world to me.” Nicole smiles, and Waverly leans in, biting lightly on her lover’s pulse point, earning a low groan from Nicole. She grabs her by the hips, and right before their lips meet she sees Waverly’s eyes go a little blank.

“What’s wrong love?”  She asks seriously.

“Are you really in this?” She asks motioning between the two of them, as well as the growing life between them. Nicole takes a deep breath, taking Waverly’s hands in her own. Waverly’s eyes fall.

“I need you to look at me baby.” She says softly, grabbing Waverly’s chin. Teary hazel eyes meet hers cautiously.

“I need you to know that I’ve always been all in. From the second you stepped foot into my office I knew I was in trouble. I know what we have is new, and everything is crazy right now and it isn’t exactly the perfect time for a baby but I love you. You’ve shown me what love should be and as long as you want me I’ll be here by your side, showing you exactly how much you mean to me.” As she finishes a small smile grows on Waverly’s lips. She kisses Nicole softly.

“Good. Now please make love to me.” She husks, the tone of her voice sending a surge of energy through her. Nicole quickly stands, the brunette’s legs wrapped around her waist. She lightly kisses along her jawline as she makes her way to the bedroom.

“Oh Miss Earp, I’m going to worship you.” She growls, practically running towards the bedroom. Her kisses are strong and sure, passionate and rough. When she reaches the bed she softly sets Waverly down, slowly removing Waverly’s shorts moving down between her thighs. She kisses slowly, starting from inside of her knees, inching her way up. She spends what feels like an eternity on every inch of skin, loving the small whimper Waverly emits the closer she gets to where she needs her most. She reaches the apex of her thighs, kissing her softly over the fabric of her panties before moving to her hip bones.

She leaves marks all across her hips before slowly kissing towards her belly button, she kisses just below. She kisses her belly differently than the previous kisses. She kisses with a reverence, a softness. She smiles up at Waverly brightly before kissing her way towards her breasts, taking off her shirt with a nod of consent. She leans back, taking off her own shirt. Waverly feels her patience beginning to run thin as Nicole brings a hard nipple into her mouth, biting gently. She groans when Nicole’s tongue slowly licks a line up the curve of her breast, the other nipple getting much-needed attention from Nicole’s unoccupied hand. Out of nowhere Nicole stops, looking up to meet Waverly’s eyes, wearing a dopey grin.

“I love you.” She whispers sweetly, a stark contrast from the way she had just been devouring Waverly with her mouth. Waverly’s heart melts and she thinks to herself that she has never loved Nicole, or anyone, more than she does at that moment.

Waverly lays nearly bare as Nicole stands removing her pants and underwear. Waverly devour’s her girlfriend’s body, astonished at the muscle lining her body. Nicole twists a finger around her panties looking up for an okay. Waverly nods frantically, her arousal overwhelming her. Nicole slowly removes the small bit of lace, she groans at the sight of the wetness dripping down her thighs.

“I was really hoping for some morning sex but I woke up alone.” Waverly pouts a bit playfully.

“What a shame.” Nicole smirks.

“I guess I’ll just have to make it up to you.” She teases before leaning down, her tongue swiping through Waverly’s wetness.Waverly moans loudly at the feeling. Nicole slowly circles her clit, slowly constantly switching her pace, and never staying in one place for more than a few seconds, never giving her the release she so desperately needs. She inserts a single finger and curls it just right.

“Nicole” She moans softly. Nicole falls in love with the sound of her name dripping from Waverly’s lips so wonderfully. She removes herself reluctantly, feeling Waverly’s wetness drip down her chin.

“What do you need, baby” She husks softly. Waverly is breathless and barely manages two words.

“You. Inside.” Nicole doesn’t hesitate, her own arousal radiating through her body, settling between Waverly’s legs kissing her earnestly. Waverly shudders at the taste of herself on Nicole’s lips.

Nicole slowly lines up the head of her cock with Waverly’s clit, rocking slightly. Waverly groans impatiently before flipping their positions. She glides across the length of Nicole, throwing her head back in pleasure. She straddles Nicole, slowly lowering down until she reaches the hilt of her.

With every inch she feels her pleasure heighten. She begins to bounce slowly up and down, shuddering every time she reaches the base of her cock. Within minutes she’s riding her frantically, moaning Nicole’s name each time Nicole thrusts into her.

She starts to feel her release build within her stomach, she looks down to meet Nicole’s eyes, but finds them closed, her hands ghosting over Waverly’s hips, mouth slightly agape as she bites her lip in concentration. She reaches down, grabbing Nicole's cheek. Her eyes open and they shine bright gold.

“I love you.” She says as softly as possible, while moving so feverishly. Nicole smiles brightly, and Waverly feels her climax hit her full force at the sight of that smile. She picks up her pace as the waves of pleasure roll through her body, surprised when she feels a second orgasm building. She finds Nicole’s eyebrows knit together, trying not to cum. She leans down to Nicole’s ear, whispering softly the new angle hitting her deeper than before.

‘Cum with me Nic.” She groans, Nicole only manages to nod in response. They fall over the edge together. Waverly thinks to herself in a haze of arousal, that nothing is as beautiful as Nicole’s face twisted in ecstasy, panting Waverly’s name. She collapses onto her lover’s chest, panting heavily with Nicole still inside of her. She places her ear over Nicole’s heart tuning in to the rapid rhythm. She feels more calm in that moment than she has in her entire life.

She falls asleep that night with Nicole wrapped around her, hand protectively over her womb. She can’t help but think that she has never felt more sure of her future than she does in this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this smut is reading well it's still pretty new to me. Let me know what y'all think :)))  
> -HHW

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts????


End file.
